Madara's Master
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Pein's had enough. Madara's control must disappear. And Pein will be the one to make Madara fall to his knees and beg. Or, at least, that's what he wants... Contains torture, YAOI, and other naughty stuffies!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of a new story! I hope you guys like it! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: PeiXMada/MadaXPei, may be other pairings as well...**

**WARNING: This will contain very much torture, morbidity, and other naughty stuffs, so please be aware!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: The Incubus

If there was one word to describe the inhuman beauty that was Uchiha Madara, it was incubus. The mythological creature whom was beyond the point of human beauty. The creature whom merely lived to have sex with others, then drop them like a cat dropping a dead mouse on the doorstep.

Madara was truly a very pure, very beautiful creature walking the peaceful corridors of the Akatsuki base. His thick, midnight black hair hung at least past his ass in smooth, soft spikes. His red, permanently stained Sharingan eyes glowed wherever he went. Despite his thin, cat equivalent form being hidden under the warm clothes, armor, and cloak he wore... It was evident that his body was as beautiful as his face.

Madara was always found lounging about now that there were few of the Akatsuki left. Everyone was being killed off like flies and it was making me very angry.

I may not be the true Leader of Akatsuki, but I made suggestions to Madara and he usually pondered them. However, with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan dead, I was beginning to grow weary of his plans.

So I began a plan of my own.

A simple plan, really. It simply required some thought, some figuring... And some manipulating. Oh, but now that I think about it...

Manipulating a man who did so for a living was going to be hard. Madara was a lithe figure, draped on the couch with Itachi huddled under the warmth of his cloak.

Damn him for not only stealing the only quiet, obedient boy in Akatsuki. Damn him for being the personification of sexual seduction. Damn him for using me as he was doing.

I wasn't a violet person. Not all the time... I merely wanted things to be quiet. To be safe.

_Peaceful._

But as I watched Madara lazily twirl Itachi's hair around his gloved fingers, I began to change my pacifistic feelings. I was growing eager with my plan to finally bring Madara to his knees.

To make him squirm and writhe. To beg and moan. I was going to tear him down from that soiled pedestal he sat upon 24/7. I was going to rip into him like a wolf mauling its meal.

I was going to prove that I, Pein, would never bow down to the power of such a sadistic creature.

That Madara held no power over me. That he held no power over Itachi.

I held power. Indeed, I was to be god. And if Madara was going to use my goals to his sick advantages... I would surely cut him down.

If no sword, I will beat him down.

If no arms, I will kick him down.

If no legs, I will tear him open with my teeth.

Madara will bow down to me if its the last thing I do.

**xxxx**

I sat quietly with my feet propped up on the table as Madara sat beside me, his feet propped as well. As common as it was to see us in such a friendly setting, it wasn't quite so. We were enemies, disloyal subordinate and godly master.

"Mmm, this is sweet..." Madara's musical, dark tone mused about the tea in the cup he held on his little finger. I glanced down into my tea up, regarding the swirling, dark brew.

It was a bit too sweet for my tastes...

"I see..." I mumbled. Madara's red eyes flashed, locking on me with an amused smirk.

Had I answered incorrectly? I was finding myself uneasy as I locked my ringed gaze with his red, comma-stained ones.

"Yes, you do," Madara said at last, slowly, "I'm glad you do... Watching me like you have, I'd think you'd see a lot of things."

My blood ran cold. He knew? I eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" I asked. Madara gave an innocent smile. One that spread like a wild fire inside me and unfortunately erecting something dangerous at the base of my torso.

"I was joking!" He laughed lightly. I relaxed. He was such an asshole sometimes... He loved to toy with me, seeing me squirm. My fist clenched around my teacup.

Just wait until he finds himself squirming beneath me. Let's see him joke about that.

"Boy, you're tense this evening, Pein... Something personal?" Madara asked all too eagerly. It seemed that he tended to adapt his Tobi personality even within the most serious of situations. I suppose faking it for so long finally began to alter his true persona.

"It's nothing, just wondering where Itachi's been lately." I replied, deciding to bring up a touchy subject. Madara's red eyes rolled the other way, opposite of me.

"Mmm... Don't ask me..."

"Well, I was just pointing it out. After all, I've happened to stumble upon him hanging around you is all." I admitted. I felt a nice build up of pride in my chest when a steady stream of pink heat filled Madara's cheeks and just over his nose in a blush.

"Mm. I see. Wonderful." He answered stiffly.

"Sorry if I offended you... Madara..." I murmured, enjoying the sight of Madara becoming so abashed. It truly was a very rare sight. A rare moment in time when Madara was embarrassed.

I wonder why.

"Madara, what would you call Itachi?" I asked. Madara tilted his head toward me, watching silently.

"Hm?"

"Pick a word to describe him."

"Pretty." Madara replied with a grin. I tried not to smirk at his sudden change in mood. From embarrassed to childish. How intriguing, I realized.

However, the deep, dark pit of Madara's dark, evil soul didn't escape my watchful Rinnegan. I had to break Madara.

In the harshest ways possible for he has broken all those around him, like fragile China glass dolls. I was going to make Madara the whore he always portrayed.

My plan was to become Madara's master...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this totally new and totally random story. This is mostly just torture of Madara for all those people who get that 'wild and crazy' feeling when they see one of the sexiest characters alive being tortured so nicely. ^^**

**Madara: Another one?! This is outrageous! You have a very sick, twisted little mind, young lady!**

**Tsukuyomi: -_- You're one to talk, Mr. I-Borrowed-My-Brother's-Eyes!**

**Madara: :C That's a different story!**

**Tsukuyomi: I'm suuure. Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twoooo~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: PeiXMada/MadaXPei, smidges of MadaXIta, PeiXIta.**

**WARNING: This is mostly a torture story that includes craploads of yaoi that will probably make no sense. :D And other naughty stuffies. You have been warned!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: Submitting To The Victim.

I had to do some research if I was going to bring Madara down. So, my first order of business was to seek out the only person who would know Madara's weakness...

"Madara's.... Weakness?" Uchiha Itachi asked as he kept his head down, looking at a bingo book. I casually strode over to where he was seated upon a love seat.

"Yes... It's nothing major, but I'd appreciate not mentioning it to him..." I said. Itachi let his onyx eyes scan the book lazily, then dragged them up to face me.

"Honestly, if I knew, I would tell you, Leader... But I don't know anything recent about Madara... He doesn't talk to me." He answered. I frowned. That was a big fat lie. It had to be... Unless Madara was merely using Itachi as a sex toy.

That had a sixty-five percent chance.

I sighed and was about to leave, but Itachi was on his feet quickly, speaking.

"Why do you wish to know? Because, Leader... I'm afraid to say it, but if you try hurting Madara, I'll have to stop you." That just brought the chances of my previous assumption to zero. I turned slowly to stare at him. He stared back blankly.

"Stop me, you say? Itachi... I don't think you know who you're talking to." I stated. Itachi dropped his eyes after a while.

"Right... Sorry." He murmured, then dropped gracefully back onto the couch, but didn't lift up the bingo book again. I smirked and whirled around, heading back to my quarters to meet Konan. On my way, I bumped into Satan's spawn.

"Pein, it's lovely to see you so early in the morning." Madara greeted with a beautiful smile, his nose crinkling a little childishly. I lowered my eyes, avoiding those dangerous red orbs of his.

"... Thank you."

"You've been so sullen lately..."

"I thought I was always like that." I murmured. Madara caught my joke.

He always did.

He laughed lightly. It was a musical laugh. A very beautiful, unique laugh. It sent chills up my spine.

"Good point," He chuckled, "It's just a little suspicious." I stared at him now, unable to avoid those hypnotic eyes of his. They seemed to pull me in as I stared. Did he really become suspicious of my plans? However, my assumption was once again avoided when Madara laughed.

He was starting to make me angry. Why was he doing this to me?

"I was only poking fun, Pein. Lose your stiff posture for once." Madara yawned sleepily, his eyelids fluttering. His black eyelashes seemed to almost glitter as they batted against his porcelain skin.

"Sorry," I answered at last in a flat tone, "I've not been feeling well is all." I detected an odd emotion as Madara replied...

"You haven't? I hope it's nothing serious..." Madara mused. I couldn't help, but glare at him. Was he teasing me? Or was he serious?

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked. Madara looked at me with a very innocent look.

"... Heavens no."

"Hells no." I corrected. Madara smirked. It wasn't his usual smirk, though... This one was very dangerous and I almost regretted my rudeness. It made him look like he was a sexual predator.

Hell, he was a sexual predator. Luring people in like it was no problem. It was like throwing a fishing line into a fishing tank.

"Quite... I'll be seeing you soon... Nagato." Madara whispered my real name right into my ear and I jumped. I hadn't meant to either. I whirled around, watching Madara disappear to where I had come from previously. I whirled back around and hurried to my office. I slammed the door shut behind me and brushed right past Konan, who was watching me intently.

"... Nagato, what's wrong?" Konan asked at last. I squirmed uncomfortably, allowing my true self to be revealed unto my life-long friend.

"Madara's wrong." I mumbled almost childishly. Konan scanned me over.

"What did he do? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I sensed the angry tone of her voice. She was so over-protective sometimes, but then again, I was a hypocrite in saying so.

"... No. But he almost scared me to death."

"Is that so...? I'm surprised."

"Me too."

"How did he scare you?"

"... Just the way he was talking to me," I muttered bitterly, "That man is as vile as the devil himself."

"Indeed..."

"Anyway, sorry for hassling you with my personal problems, Konan." I apologized. Konan smiled lightly for once.

"I like hearing you talk, Nagato... Don't worry."

"Well, I have your mission," I said, walking to my desk, then handing her a file, "You won't need me for this one, I take it?" With a quick scan, Konan shook her head.

"Should be simple."

"Okay..."

**xxxx**

I was left alone within my office. I sat, glaring at the only file I had of Madara. There was nothing in it that I hadn't already memorized. I already knew Madara had been apart of the Uchiha Clan, that he tore out his brother's eyes, that he practically commanded Itachi, everything.

But none of it helped me.

None of it at all.

I was so frustrated that I simply let the file burst into flames right in my hand. I ignored the way my flesh hissed at the reaction of the fire on my impenetrable skin. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself when-

"Leaderrrrrr~" I almost fell out of my chair comically, which would have been completely out of character if I hadn't caught myself, so I jerked my head up to glare at the intrusion that had appeared past the flames of the burning file on my desk.

Madara came striding in like he was the king of the world.

He practically was.

"I'm come to discuss something with you for a quick moment... It's about what you asked Itachi earlier." Madara explained. I stared at him, getting to my feet slowly. I was about to take a step back when I noticed the edge to Madara's tone, but I had no time to move when he slammed me up against the wall behind me very painfully.

"I don't know what's going through that very amusing, cute little head of yours," Madara began in a casual tone as he kept me in between his arms, "But I suggest you let it disappear before I must take actions into my own hands..." His lips were close to my face. He was a bit taller than I. With him so close, I had to lift my eyes up to look at him.

I tried to act innocent. It seemed to be one of my options to escape now.

"I don't know what're you're talking about, Madara..."

"Don't play innocent," Damn, "I forced Itachi to tell me what he was hiding when he kept looking at me oddly..."

"Forced?" I asked worriedly. A cruel smile appeared on Madara's face as he leaned closer to me, one of his hands grasping around my waist while the other hand cupped near my cheek, my ear between his fingers.

"Yes, forced... I have a very unique, special way of getting information out of people." He cooed in a hypnotic tone. I felt as if I was experiencing vertigo as he spoke. I felt dizzy as his breathed burst against my skin. So warm...

I knew what his 'special' way of interrogating was... It was something that I expected from him.

_Sexual assault._

Carrying out his threat, Madara brought his lips to my ear, still holding me tightly against his hot, seductive body.

"You might want to keep your place... The slightest disobedience from you and I will take you without consent... You see, I've found you to be a very fine work of art, as Sasori might say... And I really will take any chance I can to have you."

Honestly, I was rather shocked. I could only stare up at him, my head tilted upwards now. I had always thought Madara stuck to one person... I would have never guessed that he found me attractive... Despite the artificial body I was in.

Unfortunately, even the most fakest of bodies had humanistic emotions and features... That included a very real stream of heat going across my face as I stared at him. He smirked.

God, he just loved this, really. He was. Watching me in my speechless embarrassed state.

"Yes," Madara said, answering my thoughts, "I've always thought of you as such a cute little man, you know... You're really quite handsome... Nagato." I allowed for a shiver to coarse through my body as he said my name. Oh, god...

This wasn't good. Especially with the growing problem I was trying to will away. However, Madara already knew it was there. He knew for he chuckled darkly as he let the hand touching the small of my back to move downwards, just under my ass. He pinched it, sending jolts of pleasure through my body.

Damn him... He knew just how to make me feel dirty. Like a whore... I had such a weakness for this man. For him and Itachi. Was it all Uchiha that were so beautifully seductive? He kept my back against the wall as he leaned in to kiss my temple, letting his breath tickle my rusty, orange hair across my forehead.

"I never pegged you to taste so sweet... Nagato." I sucked in a huge gulp of air as he kissed me again, this time on the corner of my brow. I kept my breath held in as he kissed my left eyelid... Down to one of the piercings in the bridge of my nose. To the tip of my nose...

Ohhh... I tried to keep my breath held in as he gently touched his smooth, skillful lips to my own.

So warm... _So_ delightfully warm...

I hadn't even realized I gave in until I realized I could breath again. I found myself pulled back when Madara's tongue tickled the roof of my mouth so fondly... It really felt good, but I had to stop this from going any further.

I hated this man. I hated him with a burning passion that could melt the very flesh of my body. I'm surprised it didn't. I finally managed to put my hands on Madara's warm chest, pushing him back. I think this surprised him because he easily stepped back to catch his balance.

I stared at him as he stared back. But he looked upset that I refused him. He probably wasn't used to someone breaking free of that incubus power of his.

"No." I stated as if I were talking to a mutt. However, it was far from. Madara was a beautiful breed, of not dog, but creature. And I had simply made this god angry. Madara frowned.

"Hm... You've impressed me, Pein," He explained, reverting back to using my nickname, "I've not yet met a person who can easily squirm his way away from me... But, I'm not finished yet. I had just gotten started."

"Leave me alone, Madara..." I growled in a threatening manner, hoping to make him see that I was going to fight back if he tried his trickery again.

"I think not, Pein... Besides, your friend down there doesn't agree with you."

Oh! He knew just how to make my pride come crashing down on my head like a giant portion of the sky. I felt my face heat up as I ducked my head, stepping back against the wall. I prayed the shadows of my dark room would protect what little dignity I attempted to rescue.

"Aww," Madara cooed gently, "Are you embarrassed...? There's no need to be. Not even the god's can resist the Uchiha..." While saying this, he was sauntering over to me again. I kept my head the other way, tensing up as he pressing his body to mine, taking my hands in his warm ones.

"You may be a god, Pein... But I am beyond god... I can even seduce you into submission."

"I'm not submitting to you!" I barked, shoving back on him. He took another step back, sending me a very amused look. I was trying to maintain my cool, but the hatred had overcome the lust and sexual feeling I had earlier.

"I won't let you touch me, Madara," I ground out icily, "I won't submit to you. I'm not like the others."

"... Indeed... And that's what I love about you... You know, I wonder what Itachi would think when he finds out that you can't fall under the spell of an Uchiha." Madara mused aloud. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, despising his word games. Madara laughed out loud.

"You're clueless, Pein! Absolutely clueless!"

"Shut up!" Wrong thing to say when Madara was enjoying himself. I was met by his crushing presence again, only this time, I couldn't move him. He was smirking against my neck, seeing as my head was still turned.

"Watch your manners..."

"Get off..."

"Anyway," Madara continued, ignoring my order completely, "What I mean is... Itachi will find out that his beauty won't please you... He could probably like you, you know."

"... Stop it." I managed to say when he ran his tongue along my throat. Madara laughed against my neck, his warm breath making me pitifully moan.

I despised him! He knew just how to make me reveal the emotions that not even Konan had seen!

"Mmmm," Madara groaned at the sound of my accidental submission, "So delicious... Forget about Itachi worrying... You should be the one to worry. Itachi could walk in here at any second and see us together like this."

Fear engulfed me like a heavy, suffocating blanket. I gasped and managed to twist my head to stare at him. Madara's red eyes locked with mine and that was my mistake. He didn't have to use Sharingan to get me to be submissive now.

Madara had me in his clutches... _Damn him!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, the worse torture will begin soon. o3o So, look out for it! Yupperoz...**

**Madara: Ha! Finally! I get to do something awesome!**

**Pein: ... This is definitely not awesome! Tsukuyomi-san!**

**Tsukuyomi: Oxo Whaaaat?**

**Pein: I find this completely unfair and OOC! I would never submit to that-that-**

**Madara: God? Incubus? Sexy beast~? x3**

**Pein: -goes red- No!**

**Tsukuyomi: HA! You're blushing!**

**Pein: Am not! D:**

**Madara: Hey, you guys review, please!**

**Tsukuyomi: Thank you for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapterrrrr threeeee!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: MadaXPei/PeiXMada; PeiXIta/ItaXPei, MadaXIta.**

**WARNING: Extremely graphic yaoi, violence/torture, and other naughty stuffies!! BEWARE!! You have been warned, my lovely readers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three: Those Eyes...

I don't really know how he did it so quickly. I suppose his knack for blinding me with his skillful touches led me to believe this wasn't so bad... Until I ended up throw over my own desk, papers and other important items flying off the surface. Madara had easily given me a nice, tight pair of shackles so that I couldn't pull myself off my desk. I watched the cold, metallic chains jingle around as Madara pressed his body on top of mine, kissing me roughly.

His teeth sank into my flesh, shockingly having the strength to rip through the layers of skin. I felt warm blood trickle from each puncture wound he gave me. It stung horribly, sending sharp pangs to my brain.

Madara's nails dug into my thighs, dragging downwards to create thin red lines against my skin. Madara's lips pressed to my ear, his breath searing hot.

"I knew you'd do this... You're so easy to control... Nagato." Each time my name was spoken on that evil tongue of his, it sent chills up and down my spine as pleasure jolted around in my naked body.

It was a bit surprising that I had just realized I was nude. Madara worked fast. I couldn't remember my clothes ever leaving my body to reveal rows of piercings, or rather chakra receivers. Madara heaved himself off my body and I frowned down at the shackles around my wrists. I waited, hearing him shuffle through the mound of clothes on the wooden floor.

"What're you doing?" I asked sharply.

"Nothing... Calm down and relax."

"How can I relax when you of all people are behind me?" I ground out. I was shocked when I felt a hard thrash of some kind of metal plate against my ass. I gasped, giving a startled jolt on the desk. I tried to twist back to see what he had done, but he shoved my head against the desk roughly.

"I've noticed that you're not only a very delectable piece of artwork, but also a very disobedient little child." Madara was saying, his fingers digging into my scalp. I winced a bit, then felt that same sharp sting of metal against my ass. Pain had me electrified completely as I gave a jerk at the painful whack.

What was he using? I don't remember having any sort of metal in this room... It's all wooden, save for our clothes... Wait... There was one piece of metal-

_THWACK!_

"Hhah!" I gasped in agony as the metal plate of my headband smacked against my sore rear again. Madara was obviously enjoying this for he placed another good slap to my ass with the headband's plate.

"My, my, Nagato... It's too bad you can't see this," Madara was teasing with a smirk in his voice, "I thought your ass was attractive before, but when it's all red like this... It's looking so very sweet."

No way. I wasn't going to let him do what he was thinking to do. Not in a million years would I allow this cruel man to shove himself in me. For several good reasons!

After a few more well placed smacks to my horribly sore ass, Madara dropped the headband. I sighed with relief, thanking god that I hadn't made any other noises, but quiet gasps. Unfortunately, my relief was replaced with terror.

I felt a very smooth, soft hand grasp my balls gently. I froze completely, my ringed gaze looking out the corner of my eye as I kept the side of my face to the desk.

The reason this had me alarmed was evident. Having a dangerous man holding something fragile to him in his hand was very frightening. Any false move and Madara would take pleasure in crushing my genitals.

"Why so tense, Pein? Afraid I might do something naughty?" Madara taunted, his grip slowly loosening, then tightening, loosening and tightening. He was making me very uneasy.

"Madara-"

"If you want me to let go," Madara began, interrupting me quite rudely, "You must do several things for me."

"..."

"First, spread your legs more..." Madara ordered. I hesitated in his request, but his hand tightening around my balls made me jump to attention. I managed to spread my legs out further, my hips feeling slightly sore.

His grip loosened.

"Second... I want you to give me a better view of your ass." Madara said slowly as he studied my movements. I frowned. What does he mean by that? So, I asked him and simply received a sharp smack on the ass by Madara's free hand.

"Don't be stupid. Use your head..." Madara laughed at his own sick joke and it made me shiver. He was so twisted...

At this rate, I'll never be able to make him submit to me if he had the upper hand like this. The first thing that came to my mind for his request was to simply try and bend over some more.

This was truly degrading... I shut my eyes as my back curved some more so my ass was even more exposed. I heard Madara hiss past gritted teeth. Good or bad, I didn't know that it meant.

Apparently good, for he loosened his death grip on my genitals.

"And three... I want you to _beg_."

"What?" I demanded. Madara scowled.

"Must I spell it out for you? Simply beg for me to let go... And think of something fast because I don't think these poor things can take it anymore~" He added sweetly as he squeezed. I clenched my teeth, clamping my lips shut.

I had to think fast... This was really beginning to irritate me. I really should have prepared for this... If I could just get Madara to flip us over... I could easily get him on top, but not so he could fuck me...

If I could just shift him a little on top of me, I could just have him ride me as complicated as it sounded...

I was jolted back from my plan with a painful squeeze to my sack. I hissed and arched my back, but Madara only smirked.

"You're running out of time..."

"Madara, really, I don't know... I don't know how!" I managed to complain. I could practically see the red rising in my face at the pathetic excuse. Honestly, I don't think I knew how... I never begged anyone for anything, except food...

"Try something along the lines of... Please, master~" Madara laughed cruelly.

"That's degrading! This whole situation is degrading!" I yelled and that only earned a sharp pang in my lower regions. I shut my eyes and pressed my face to the desk and mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Madara asked. I repeated my mumble.

"Speak uuuup~" Madara cooed. I winced as he clenched his hand some more.

"Aahh, _please_ let go, maaaster...." I accidentally groaned in pain. However, the pressure disappeared and I breathed deeply in relief. It was short lived, again, as Madara released the chains and had me flipped over. I winced when the back of my head hit the desk rather hard.

Madara hovered over me with a daring smirk. His Sharingan was hypnotizing, even when it wasn't doing anything.... Unless he was memorizing everything that was happening. Otherwise, I was really screwed.

Quite literally...

"Such an impressive performance," Madara praised as he leaned down, kissing my forehead gently, "I expect something better, so put your big mouth to use." He roughly reeled back, jerking me off the desk and onto my knees. I was met with his impressively large erection. I was staring, I knew. I also knew my face was growing hotter by the second as I stared.

Pearly white beads of precum dripped down the head and fell to the floor as the vein pulsed. I didn't even notice that he intertwined his fingers into my hair until I felt a sharp pull.

"Glad to see you've taken an interest in the situation... Now test it out." Madara said impatiently, pushing my head forward. I'll have to admit, I was a bit curious as I stared at his leaking cock.

I wonder what it would taste like... I reluctantly made the foolish decision of sticking out my tongue. The tip of my tongue poked the slit at the tip, making Madara inhale sharply. I touched it again with my tongue, then slowly began to let my tongue run along the sides. Fresh precum slithered down my throat with a very odd flavor...

Salty and somewhat... Bitter. It didn't taste all that well, to be honest, but I couldn't stop my lips from clamping around the head to taste more. I sucked gently at first, letting my tongue swipe back and forth along the slit.

Madara seemed very pleased for he was tugging on my hair and moaning out not only my name, but also a string of praises.

I wasn't particularly amused by his praises, due to his dirty talk of calling me a 'fucking good whore', but the way he said my name really pushed me over the edge. I sucked harder, reaching up with both hands to touch the base of his cock.

It didn't take long for him to cum violently into my mouth. I'll admit I was shocked and probably shouldn't have been when the hot creamy fluid shot down my throat and even spilled out of my mouth and down my chin. I even felt random stray spurts hit my cheek and left eye.

I pulled back, ready to spit the foul tasting liquid out, but Madara gave me a hard jerk, which in turn caused me to gasp and swallow all the bitter, salty fluid.

I coughed, breathing hard as I let my tongue partially hang out of my mouth as left over tendrils hung off the tip of my tongue.

Madara was still moaning after a while, bending down in front of me.

"Such a very good sight, Pein... Seeing you covered in all that cum." Madara cooed as he used his thumb to push some of the liquid to my lips. I didn't know why he would try and make me swallow more, but I only let him push it into my mouth. I let it drip off my tongue anyway.

"And I'm still not done." Madara added darkly, giving me a very dangerous stare. I stared back at him in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me... I had no time to argue for Madara shoved me down on the floor and got on top of me.

This was it! This was my chance! I watched Madara trace his hand up my chest to my mouth most likely. He was hovering. All I had to do was reach up and pull his hips down and BAM! He'd be fucked right up the ass...

I had to do this. I had to. I lifted my eyes up, watching him stare at my sore pink nipples for a moment. He had leaned forward just a little more...

There! I swung my hands up, catching his hips. He looked surprised at my movements, but he seemed to be expecting it at the same time for he immediately pulled backwards off of me.

_Damn it!_ Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I was so close! So goddamn close I could almost hear him scream! I decided that if I couldn't have Madara at that moment, I would simply have to flee the scene.

At least, I attempted to. I quickly scrambled to my feet, grabbing my cloak on the way. There was no way I would leave my room absolutely naked. I had just made it to my feet, cloak in hand when Madara's grasp wrapped around my ankle and tore me down to the floor.

I gasped when my head hit the floor, searing pain catapulting around in my skull. It was almost enough to knock my eyes out of my head, I realized. Madara jerked on my ankle, pulling me across the wooden floor. Closer and closer to him. I didn't make the mistake of looking back. I dug my fingernails into the floor and tried to pull back.

"Let go of me!" I barked angrily, keeping my ringed gaze on the door. My goal was that wooden door and I had to get there.

"I'm not finished..." Madara murmured so quietly I almost missed it. I pulled myself closer to the door and used my free foot to kick at Madara's hand, but he caught it with his other one. This time, he gave a hard jerk and my nails ripped free from the floorboards. I slid across the floor and ended up underneath Madara again. He quickly used one hand to smash my head into the floor.

More of that horrible pain thrashed about in my head as I felt my body quivering with it. I felt so numb all of a sudden. I could feel blood leaking from my nose and a cut in my forehead. Madara roughly turned me over, glaring down at me with those intelligent, angry eyes. My eyelids felt heavy as if they were going to fall shut at any second as I looked up at Madara.

"You're not getting away that easy, Nagato... And now you just made your sentence worse." He sighed, shaking his head, then suddenly pulled me up on top of him. I gave him a funny look as I sat on his abdomen. Madara gave me a wicked, cat-like grin and that put me on alarm. I forced consciousness upon myself as I stared at him.

"If a ride is what you want, I'll give it to you... But the other way around." He added and with that, easily lifted me up.

Next thing I knew, I was in more pain than anything in the whole world. My spine curved on impulse as I felt the painful intrusion of Madara's thick, hard cock. My body felt like it was going to tear in half as my head throbbed and my body quaked. I grasped in blind pain at Madara's chest, clawing at it. He hissed at that... Or was it having my tight virgin walls clench around his dick? Either way, he didn't like whatever it was.

He didn't have to keep his hands on my hips since they seemed to be frozen in pain as he seemed to grab something and twisted my arms behind my back. He seemed to be using my headband to tie my hands behind my back. I squirmed, attempting to move, but stopped when pain seemed to strike me into shock.

Madara's warm hands came back to my hips and his face came back into my vision as he grinned at me, sweat rolling down my face.

"Have a nice ride..." He said past clenched teeth and pulled me up and slammed me back down. I tried not to scream in pain, but it slipped past my gritted teeth.

Up, down, up, down, up, down. He kept a rough and painful pace. I felt hot liquid run past my thighs and Madara's hips. It was blood... And soon, there'd be another liquid to follow it.

Madara seemed to be having the most fun. He was moaning and gasping each time he slammed into my prostate, which caused me to release a few short, strangled cries of pain. With my arms tied painfully and tightly behind me, I couldn't do anything but dig my nails into my own palms, letting more red blood seep through.

Finally, the worst of it happened. My body betrayed me purely, releasing a steady group of white liquid onto Madara's chest. In return, my ass clenched tightly around Madara's shaft, squeezing out his seed. It shot right into my ass and I could have sworn it would have spilled out my mouth, but I had a hunch it was the saliva that had bubbled up in my throat.

My hands were freed at last, but they were useless. I collapsed to the floor, curling up in agony. My entire body hurt. My head, my ass, my arms, my hips, everything. Madara slowly stood up, breathing quietly at first. He easily got dressed without a word, although, I could tell he was looking at me every so often as I lay on the floor.

It was pathetic... I couldn't even escape him much less trade places. Not only was it his seductive advantage, but also his strength was probably a few years ahead of mine seeing as I was simply a background leader. I never lost a fight...

Until today. My battle was lost. And it was so shameful that I wouldn't even look up to face my so-called master... I stayed on the floor, digging my nails into the floor and tensing my body in an attempt to push the pain away, but it only made it worse.

Madara had made it to the door, not even looking at me now.

"Thanks for the good time, despite your horrible last performance... I was having a fine time, until you decided to leave me behind... At least I got what I wanted." Madara shut the door, leaving me in the darkness of my office...

I puked.

**xxxx**

I couldn't sit very well for days. I didn't get out of bed as I lay in the comfort of my soft pillows and blankets. I buried my face against the many quilts. I only allowed Konan to see me. I felt a little bad for making her give my orders to the others, but I just wasn't ready to move around.

It was cowardly, though, that I was praying that Madara wouldn't make an appearance. I had to think of a plan. A good one. A full proof plan to make Madara submit to me, but it seemed so hard to grasp. Konan had offered to help many times, but I just couldn't let her in on it. Madara could just as easily torture her as myself.

So I simply stayed in bed to stare around the dark room in thought. There seemed no way to seduce Madara... No way at all. He was just too perfect. Everything about him. His inhuman beauty, his skillful seduction, his immense strength. All of it was too perfect.

I growled in frustration, then relaxed in the bed after a while... Maybe I should just abandon my attempts. I should just let Madara prance around with his silly crown of invincibility... I might as well listen to him as my master, my god... I shut my eyes tightly in pain at the thought of submitting to such a vile man.

If any one, I rather not have Madara as a master. He was much too cruel for someone like me... As powerful as I was, I wouldn't mind becoming an uke once in a while, but not to Madara. He was simply too sadistic for me. I couldn't handle such pain all in one round...

The sound of someone knocking on my door made me grunt in disgust.

"Go away..." I grumbled, annoyed. However, the soft voice on the other side almost made me melt into the bed sheets.

"Leader, it's me... Itachi..." The second eldest Uchiha said on the other side of the door. I frowned against my pillows, wondering if I should allow his entrance.

"... Come in..." I answered at last. He was just too sweet to turn away. The door opened and I shut my eyes, hiding my face when the powerful rays of sun burst into my dark, black room. Itachi shut the door, noticing my cringing away from the light. He stayed put at the door, however. He didn't know my room well and didn't know of any traps or any sort of items that he could smash into.

"What is it you wish to ask about?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I could tell he probably looked sad.

"I know something bad happened. Madara was acting very smug today..." Itachi began and I laughed bitterly.

"When isn't he?" I asked.

"Leader, Madara probably didn't mean anything he said-"

"It wasn't what he said."

"Then what he did... Madara may come off as a very cruel man, but... He's not. He's only looking for..."

"For what? A good time?" I demanded icily and I heard Itachi gasp quietly in surprise at my comment.

"He... Uh, nevermind," He murmured at last, "Sorry I disturbed you, Leader... I'll take my leave now."

"Itachi, wait." I sat up, but hissed in pain and fell back on the bed. The door didn't open. I stared at Itachi's figure in the darkness.

"You didn't disturb me..." I said at last. I could hear Itachi moving around. Was he moving close to the bed? That was a bit unnerving... I think Konan and Madara were the only two to have seen me unclothed.

Konan because of an unfortunate accident...

"If you want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen." Itachi's soft voice said from beside me. I didn't react to his voice. I had a feeling he was coming closer... I relaxed on the bed and kept the blankets pulled to my chin.

"... I'll talk later... I want to rest."

"I understand... May I stay?" Itachi asked.

"... Sure." I replied stiffly. Itachi sat on the bed. After a while, I was drifting off. The last things I saw were Itachi's glowing red eyes watching me sleep...

_God_, I hated those Sharingan eyes so much...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this. C: I worked pretty hard on it and I wasn't going to start it at first because I was in a very foul mood. :/ The paper I worked on got a big fat ZERO. No points because my teacher's a picky, self-centered little snob.**

**Madara: Someone's still in a bad mood.**

**Tsukuyomi: :/ Well... It still ticks me off. I don't even want to turn in anymore homework if that's the grade I'll get!**

**Pein: That doesn't solve anything. D8**

**Madara: Who died and made you king?**

**Pein: Listen here, Uchiha-!**

**Tsukuyomi: Hey, no arguing in the author's note or I'll have you both thrown over a desk!**

**Pein: ... So thanks for reading everyone!**

**Madara: Please review~!!**

**Tsukuyomi: :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, sorry its so late. :/ I'm running out of ideas. o-o;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: PeiXMada/MadaXPei, PeiXIta/ItaXPei, MadaXIta.**

**WARNING: Kinkiness and explicit torture/violence. And of course, YAOI!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four: Big Mistake...!

I was in the foulest of moods now as I strode down the halls of the Akatsuki Base. The only thing keeping me sane was Itachi's presence beside me. I kept a placid expression just for the sake of looking godly in front of him. Although, he knew that I was far from now...

My experience with Madara led me to become more obedient to the cruel man than what I had planned. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

To keep myself calm, I merely let myself admire the man's so-called nephew, who was walking beside me gracefully and quietly. His raven-black hair hung in that loose ponytail of his, silky and smooth. His onyx colored eyes seemed to be taking in everything around him, the fear of blindness probably pushing him to do this. His porcelain flesh looked as if it could crack and break if you simply walked by him too quickly. It was so smooth and warm...

Tempting to touch, but I wasn't that type of man. I refused to get too close to anyone, save for Konan seeing as we were as close as brother and sister already.

"Leader, are you still thinking about Madara?" Itachi's beautiful alto voice asked. I looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't remember." I lied. There was no way in Hell I'd confess to my sinful fantasizes about either of the Uchiha.

"I see," Itachi mused softly, "So, you are going to let Madara get away with-"

"Over his dead body." I interrupted sharply. Itachi nodded, averting his eyes. I paused and thought over a plan. A smile slowly crept onto my face.

"That's it..." I murmured, stopping dead in my tracks. Itachi looked at me, confused.

"What's it?" He asked. I looked at him with a devious expression.

"Itachi... As your Leader, I'm commanding that you help me."

"... Of course, Leader. If its an order, then I must follow it obediently." Itachi answered in his usual monotone.

That was one of my favorite things about Itachi...

**xxxx**

Within the lobby, Uchiha Madara was standing plainly, staring off into space like he did so many times. I watched from afar, seated comfortably as I waited for my plan to burst into action.

And it did... As soon as Itachi walked into the room. Itachi's lavender scent must have alerted Madara immediately for the elder Uchiha looked up like an eager dog.

"Itachi... Funny seeing you out of your room of free will." Madara mused, turning to face the younger, who approached him rather closely. Itachi looked up at him in that same, plain expression of his.

"Yes... Well, I've come to ask you... What did you do to him the other night?" He asked slowly. Madara frowned, cocking a brow.

"Did to whom?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"... Ahh, Pein. So what?" Madara asked, annoyed as he folded his arms over his chest. Itachi lowered his eyes to Madara's chest, then back up to his eyes. I didn't know if the sorrowful emotion in his eyes was fake or not because it looked so real...

"If you did what I think you did to him, what does that make me?" Itachi asked. Madara blinked, for the first time, looking caught off guard.

"W... I don't get what you're asking. Rephrase it." He ordered sternly.

I smirked. How Madara hated being confused. It was almost cute.

"I'm asking if I was simply a tool for you," Itachi ground out, still calm looking, "If you have Pein now, what use am I to you?"

"... Oh, come on," Madara cooed, "I was never using you for anything..."

"That's what it seems like. If you left me to simply go and take him, what did you ever think of me as other than a sex toy?" Itachi demanded. Madara looked angry now.

"Quit asking all those stupid questions. Since when have you gotten so... Irritatingly curious? You're starting to remind me of- Nevermind," He cut off, an odd emotion flickering through those cold red eyes of his for a split second before vanishing, "Put your mouth to better use and meet me at my room within the next hour."

"Are you going to make me?" Itachi pushed so sweetly it was like venom. Madara glared at him, but it vanished suddenly. I stared in disbelief. The plan actually worked!

With Itachi's eyes swirling a deep, hypnotic red, Madara's eyes suddenly lost color and life. Before he could collapse on the floor, I was behind him, catching him in my arms. He wasn't as heavy as he was before...

Had he lost weight or had I just gotten stronger?

I held onto Madara, his head flopped back as his eyes were shut. I looked at Itachi, whose eyes slowly returned to normal.

"It should last a while... Just enough time for you to tie him up." Itachi added kindly as if he hadn't done anything wrong. He really was sweet. I knew he wasn't big on revenge, nor much violence at all, so I would have to pay him back for this.

As I was lifting Madara into my arms bridal style, I was shocked to feel a very soft, velvety pair of lips brush my cheek. I looked to see Itachi looking off the other direction so innocently.

"You don't have to repay me for this..." Itachi said softly. I lowered my eyes, then nodded.

"I see..." I answered slowly. Itachi only gave a short nod, then followed me to my office as I carried Madara off.

I couldn't help, but smirk. This was it...! I could finally get Madara back! My grip on said Uchiha tensed up considerably with excitement.

I was about to become Madara's master!

**xxxx**

I watched Madara sat still with his back against the wall of my office. He was still unconscious. He now sat completely nude, save for the lovely black leather straps that dug into his flesh. The straps ran around his thighs, to the one wrapped around his waist to the ones that led up to the collar around his neck. The ones going up also had a nice metal clip that hooked onto those two sensitive nipples that had grown to be a dark pink now.

His wrists were held together with chakra-reinforced chains that hooked to his ankles... And that collar around his neck.

It was kinky, Itachi had commented, but it would surely help put Madara in his place. I was eager to see this happen, so I had sat in my swivel chair all day, watching him. While asleep, he truly didn't seem so dangerous.

His thick, soft wild midnight hair was long, hanging to his ass. His bright red Sharingan eyes were closed, his black lashes revealed against smooth, creamy porcelain skin.

Although I wanted to compare his beauty to Itachi, I simply couldn't do that. Madara was a cruel individual with sick, twisted ambitions. He needed to be put in his place.

After a question and answer session with Itachi, I recovered as much as I could from the teenager without exhausting him. I had learned that Madara's Sharingan wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be. In fact, Madara had been working behind the scenes to give a boost of power to his horrid eyes...

This didn't mean Madara couldn't use Mangekyo, though. Taking the proper safety precautions, I tied a nice tight black scarf around his eyes as the thought popped into my head at that moment.

As soon as I leaned back, he woke up with a jolt and a sharp gasp.

"Dead..." Was all I caught from his displeased growls.

"Madara... It's nice to finally see you in such a suggestive position." I said at last. Madara jerked his head up, looking past me. I could practically feel him glaring past the scarf.

"Pein? What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, shaking the chains around his wrists.

"What does it look like? I'm sick and tired of watching you step on everyone, trying to command them like dogs. Including myself. The other night was simply the last straw and now you're going to know how it feels." I explained. Madara gave a bitter laugh.

"Try me, Nagato," He seethed, the way he said my name making me shiver, "No matter what you do, you can't faze me. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"So you think... As much as I don't like revenge nor sexual merciless behavior, I have to drop myself to this level, your level, to prove my point and the point of others."

"Bite me!" Madara spat in my direction, but missed, having it hit just near my foot. I only smiled and bit and bent down. Madara looked up curiously at hearing my movements.

"With pleasure." I said in a very soft tone and lunged forward before Madara could do anything. My lips crashed with his, and ohhh, the feeling... It was so warm. His lips were open and unsuspecting, making it a rather sloppy, but delightful kiss. I had my tongue in his mouth, feeling about the wet, velvety cavern.

I had my tongue in his mouth. _My_ tongue in _his_ mouth. Oh, it felt great to feel in charge. And what pleased me the most was, Madara hadn't pulled away.

My tongue brushed against his gently. His saliva was dripping down his chin so clumsily. I finally pulled away to cup his warm, now pink cheek. To finish my carried out threat, I leaned into his neck, tipping his head back.

I bit down gently at first, earning a very beautiful sound that I could feel in his throat. It was like a mixture of a surprised gasp and pleading moan. Just that single noise made my cock jump to attention in the tight pair of leather pants I wore. I got on my knees in front of him, pushing him against the wall.

He gave an annoyed grunt into my ear as I nibbled on his throat. He was really warm, but the unfortunate feeling of wanting him to touch me infuriated me.

Why did I want his hands on me? Why did I want his tongue in my mouth? His marks on my neck? His worthlessness inside me...?

No, I couldn't back out now. It was too late for that. I had to keep going. Once I started something, I had to finish it.

Unfortunately, my concentration was lost on Madara's neck that I hadn't realized that his arms had managed to wrap around my waist, pressing me closer to him.

"Leather pants... You should wear them more often..." Madara said into my ear as he licked it. I couldn't stop a shudder that coursed through my body. That gave Madara another advantage for he laid a well placed smack onto my ass.

Wearing the pants I was wearing, I emmitted a sharp squeak of surprise and shock.

Oh! That hurt!

I heard Madara chuckle into my ear.

"So, how's that dominating me working? Because so far... I've been making you feel good... It's hard work being a seme, Nagatoooo..." He cooed and smacked my ass again. I bit into my lower lip and jerked unknowingly.

I was stuck. Literally, intertwined in Madara's arms and unable to move.

I had made a big mistake. A very big mistake...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Not my greatest work, but I've been running out of ideas lately!! D:**

**Pein: :C Oh great, just what we need.**

**Madara: Yea, really. We were just getting to the good part.**

**Tsukuyomi: T.T So sorry, sensei, but I'm losing ideas! It's hard to think with all the stuff going on right now. You know, school, thanksgiving dinners, and what not... So, anyway...**

**Pein: Thank you for reading!**

**Madara: And review! All of you review, pretty please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five has been attempted! ^^; Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: PeiXMada/MadaXPei, PeiXIta/ItaXPei, MadaXIta.**

**WARNING: Graphic torture, yaoi, and violence, people! You have been warned!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five: What Am I To You?

Panic flooded my chest when I realized I was trapped. Damn it... I was so close. I released my groan of disappointment for Madara to hear. What surprised me next was a soft laugh against my ear.

"That was a pretty good trick... Almost had me there, Nagato," Madara whispered into my ear, "But you ultimately failed... I guess I'll go easy on you for impressing me..."

"I'm not finished." I snapped, turning my head. Madara's lips twitched into an annoyed smile, his eyes still hidden behind that scarf.

"... Oh? And what else do you plan to do? You're stuck." He concluded. I studied him carefully. I wasn't giving up. It simply wasn't something I did... I managed to put my hands on his chest, gripping the clips on his nipples, I squeezed them tighter. Madara hissed his grip on me loosening just a bit. I smirked proudly.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, gently unsqueezing the clips as I ran my thumbs over the pert nipples. Madara's face contorted into an irritated expression.

"Che... If you keep this up, I'll forget about going easy on you..." He managed to seethe. I shrugged and easily squirmed away from his arms, standing up now as I dusted off my knees.

"I don't care. I'm going to break you, Uchiha Madara..."

"And what brought this on?" Madara demanded. I frowned, glancing at him out the corner of my eye.

"Nothing, but your stupidity. I'm eager to see how you react to the fact that you can be broken and will be... Just like all your subordinates." I muttered and turned to leave.

"Ah, but you care about me, Nagato... I know you do..." Madara's cruel voice echoed. I stopped in my tracks, keeping my back turned as I thought about his words.

"You care about me, unlike how I feel for those minions... Do you really want to hurt me?" Madara asked, his chains jingling. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"Knowing that, what do you expect to gain? You're in a bad position to be making smartass comments. I'm not the only one here who wants you to pay for your misdeeds... Uchiha Madara." I walked to the door and was pleased to hear an angry shout.

"Where the Hell are you going?!" Madara barked.

"Out. I'll be back tomorrow. I have a mission."

"And what am I supposed to do?!"

"Sit there and wait for your master to pay attention to you, that's what." I spat and slammed the door shut, drowning out a string of filthy profanity. I was met by Itachi, tilting his head at me.

"He sounded very angry, Leader..." He murmured. I shrugged as I took my cloak from him.

"Of course he is... No one likes being put into submission like a helpless, caged animal..." I answered slowly. Itachi frowned, looking down at his feet.

"I suppose..." He mumbled. I nodded.

"Anyway, I have a mission to attend to with Konan. You as well have one with Kisame to the Cloud Village. Don't disappoint me, Itachi..."

"Of course not, Leader." With that, both Akatsuki members departed, leaving the 'caged animal' within his dark confines.

**xxxx (Madara's POV!) xxxxx**

There was an annoying humming sound and I was curious to its whereabouts, but there was no way I could move. My body was sore as I sat with my back against the cold wall of Nagato's office.

Oh, when I was out of this, I was going to make him pay. The rage that had settled for a moment returned at full force, causing my temper to make me jerk at the chains around me. I gasped in pain as my nipples were pulled at by those cursed clips.

I was freezing in that cold room, shivering every so often. I was starting to get hungry too... If he thinks a day in here will break my spirit, he's out of his mind. If I were him, I'd of locked him away for a month without attention.

Although, I'd never give him the idea... He must be acting merciful on purpose. That angered me even more!

He has no idea who he's fooling with. When I get my hands on him...

Oh, and let's not forget... _That brat_. Itachi's in for his fair share of pain as well. That boy knows better than to use Sharingan on me.

The one who practically trained him to use that Kekkei Genkai!

I had to get out of here before I took out my temper on myself and that would only make me angrier. Making things worse, the blindfold around my eyes was extremely irritating. As annoying as the metal clasps that felt like they were yanking my nipples right off my chest.

I tried to move again, but my clasps pinched tightly and that caused the entire, ridiculous strap array around me to tighten. I hissed in pain as the leather straps bit into my skin. To release some of the pressure of my temper, I released an angry scream and panted afterwards.

I wanted to hit something _so badly_. To tear this entire pathetic base apart and torture every single inhabitant, including my so-called loyal subordinates.

If anyone, I wanted to punish Pein and Itachi. And Zetsu for not tagging along behind me. He was probably wandering aimlessly in search for my presence, complaining about not having the full scale information of my plan.

I must have sat there for another three hours, thinking about what people would think without me being present. My stomach clenched and growled with hunger as I twitched angrily.

Is he really going to leave me alone with nothing to eat? No... Nagato's not like that. He may have changed his appearance and name, but that doesn't mean his personality is any different.

He didn't like violence as much as he claimed and nor did he like to harm any of his fellow Akatsuki members. He wouldn't leave me here to starve... Would he?

**xxxx (Pein's POV) xxxx**

I swiftly sped through the trees beside Konan toward our destination. As hard as I tried to concentrate on the mission, my mind kept drifting back to Madara.

I was planning on leaving him in there for four days, despite my saying only a day... But, I was beginning to worry for his health. I knew I shouldn't be, but... It was instinct for me to worry.

"Is something on your mind, Nagato?" Konan asked. I looked at her, frowning.

"... Yea..."

"It's Madara, isn't it?"

"I'm beginning to rethink-"

"No," Konan stated firmly, surprising me to a halt beside her, "Nagato, Madara has done so many cruel things, not only to us, but the rest of Akatsuki. You've not forgotten Madara's constant tailing of Itachi, have you? And what of Madara's encounter with Deidara? And Hidan? What about-"

"Okay, okay, I understand... But still... Wouldn't I be stooping to his level?" I asked. Konan smiled sadly.

"Nagato... We're shinobi... We don't think like that..." She replied softly and those words stuck in my head all day.

_We're shinobi... We don't think like that..._

The marking of the name 'shinobi'... It makes me feel filthy. I don't like that...

**xxxx**

I did as I had told myself and returned within four days and I was in for a big surprise. As I walked into my office, I was pleased to find Madara half asleep, leaning against the wall. He'd grown thin in the past four days. I hadn't thought you could lose that much weight in such a short period of time...

"Madara, wake up." I ordered firmly as I tossed my cloak aside. Madara only shifted slightly. I frowned and approached him, ready to make a reach to shake him, but suddenly, the chains connecting his ankles was around my ankle. I stumbled and practically fell on top of him. I scrambled to jump back, but the chains around my ankle kept me down as well as Madara's arms.

"You're such a gullible little fool," Madara seethed into my ear, "Leaving me here for four days without food or attention, ohhh, sooo naughty, Nagato. You're good, but not good enough!" With that, he bit into my ear. I squeaked as his teeth ground into the chakra receiver in my ear. I hissed and jerked away.

Big mistake.

His teeth had a good grip and instead of his teeth tearing from the chakra receiver, he tore it out.

I made a sort of scream half gasp sound as I finally managed to reel back, collapsing to the floor. I held my ear, grimacing in pain as blood poured from the space that the chakra receiver used to be. I looked up, glaring past fluttering eyelids as Madara spat out the little piercing-like object.

"Try again, Nagato. You can't put me into submission." Madara hissed. I growled in disgust.

"You're a sick bastard, Madara, and I'm going to put you into submission even if it kills me!" I snapped. Madara paused, looking amused.

"Ohhh, I like that... I like it a lot, Nagato," He murmured hypnotically, "Come try it. I might let you dominate me... But you have to prove yourself worthy."

"And how the Hell do I do that?" I demanded.

"Let me go first-"

"Fuck you, I'm not letting you go even if the Konoha kids came." I seethed. Madara frowned.

"I tried," He sighed to himself, then shook his head, "Fine. Then you're unworthy-"

"No, I'm worthy because I don't fall for your tricks as you think I will. The true test here is to see how long I can keep you like this." I stated as I held my hand over my bloody ear.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought..." Madara muttered darkly and jerked his head to the side, only wincing a bit as this caused the clips on his nipples to pinch. I noticed that a steady trickle of blood had begun to drip from under the clasps.

I would have felt guilty, if he hadn't of torn that chakra receiver from my ear!

Catching him off guard, I got in front of him. Madara made a snap at me with his teeth, but I reached up to shove his head back into the wall. He gasped.

It sounded musical to me... I think I was turning into a sadist.

I pinched my fingers on the metal clasps and Madara gave a high, hissing sound from past his teeth. Blood trickled down his chest, rolling in bright beads toward his stomach.

"Madara, you can make it stop... Just say one thing for me." I cooed as softly as I could as I continued to squeeze.

"Like whaaat?" Madara gasped deeply, trying to pull away from the pain.

"I want you to truthfully apologize for anything you've done to all the members of Akatsuki. And say it sweetly and honestly." I added.

"F-Fuck youuu..." Madara groaned.

"Okay then..." I pinched. I watched in pure delight as Madara's face twisted into one of pure agony.

I was about to keep going when I heard it.

The best thing to ever escape a cruel Uchiha's mouth.

"Haaahhh, all right! I'm sooo-aahhhh-rryyy! Aaah, stop it!" Madara whined. Pleased with the result, I not only stopped pinching, but pulled the clasps off. A sigh of relief blasted against my face from Madara's mouth.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I asked, reaching up to brush a lock of black hair that had stuck to Madara's pink cheek with sweat. I only got panting as a response. I smirked, not only at his vocal display... But I noticed a very appealing feature.

One that was stiff and sticking up from the base of his torso.

I shivered, then looked at Madara with a smirk as I noticed his cheeks brighten to a hot crimson.

"Enjoy that a little too much, Madara?" I asked. Madara scowled.

"Sh-Shut up... Leave me alone now. You've got what you wanted."

"No, not yet... I haven't helped those cute little nipples of yours." I pointed out and leaned in to Madara's dark pink nipple. I clamped my mouth around it gently, listening to Madara hiss in pain. I sucked carefully, tasting his metallic, bitter blood as it rode over my tongue and slithered down my throat.

Meanwhile, I snuck a hand down, my thumb brushing over the sensitive slit in Madara's erected cock. A gasp escaped the lovely Uchiha, sending chills through my body.

I was very pleased and had the erection to prove it.

I gave both Madara's nipples the same treatment, my hand gently and slowly pumping his cock. By now, I was receiving sharp gasps and twisted in moans.

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment...

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Oh, for crying out loud... I stopped, earning a long sigh from Madara. I stood up, frowning as I faced the door.

"Who is it?" I demanded. There was a short silence.

"It's me, Leader... Itachi..." The younger Uchiha called smoothly. I stayed rooted to my spot. I was surprised, but happy that Itachi decided to show up.

"You may-"

"No!" Madara barked angrily. I smirked down at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"It's my choice to make... Be quiet or I'll shut your big mouth." I returned. I was responded with a low growl.

"Enter, Itachi." I called. The door opened and Itachi came in, shutting it behind him. His eyes immediately landed on Madara, widening slightly.

"... Were you busy...?" He asked slowly. I nodded.

"Sort of... But I can make time for you..." I murmured slowly, not realizing my mistake.

**xxxx (Madara's POV) xxxx**

My attention perked up, like a dog's ears at the sound of his name. The way Pein had said that... Was so interesting.

_But I can make time for you..._

It sounded so longing and loving. I tried not to laugh at my discovery.

The discovery that Pein obviously had a little crush on Itachi... My Itachi.

"Thank you." Itachi's beautiful, silky voice answered softly, his footsteps moving across the wooden floor.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Pein's voice asked, moving away from me as if I weren't even there anymore.

That made me angry. He was neglecting me on purpose to spend time with imy/i possession... And yes, you read correctly. Itachi was imine/i and would always remain so.

There was no way Pein was getting his hands on him.

"I simply came to inform you that my mission is done. Unfortunately, Kisame was hit with some kind of poison. I took him to Konan and Kakuzu for healing. He'll be out of submission for a while..." Itachi explained so beautifully.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Pein murmured and the sympathy in his voice was real. So real, it was sickening. Pein was so soft, it angered me. He can't simply be kind to others and cruel to myself.

"Yes, well... I'll be going now." Itachi was turning to go.

"Wait," Pein said, catching my attention immediately, "Could you stay again tonight?"

... Again?! Again?! What is he talking about?! I tensed up in anger.

"Hmm," Itachi hummed, "I suppose... Seeing as... Someone won't be visiting tonight." Someone being myself, evidently.

I was so tempted to scream in frustration. This was unfair! Itachi was sleeping with Pein without telling me?!

And me?! What was I to any of these people?!

_What am I to you other than a sex toy?_

Itachi's question echoed into my head. My heart sank deep into the pits of my stomach. My anger subsided for a while to give way to a new, odd feeling in my body. It made me loosen up and relax, my head aching softly.

_What am I to you?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hmm, looks like Pein's doing a better job. -nod-**

**Pein: Finally!**

**Madara: -grumbling stubbornly-**

**Tsukuyomi: Oh, don't act like that, sensei... It's cute! :D**

**Madara: To you. D:**

**Pein: ... I don't mind it...**

**Madara: Of course you don't!**

**Tsukuyomi: Anyway... Madara, this is your cue~**

**Madara: Review! All of you, or this story won't continue~**

**Pein: So threatening... o-o;**

**Madara: C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! ^^ Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: PeiXMada/MadaXPei, PeiXIta/ItaXPei, MadaXIta.**

**WARNINGS: Abnormal torture, graphic violence and yaoi! BEWARE!**

**A/N: This entire thing is told from Madara's POV, soooo... Yup! Sorry I keep switching between POVs, it's just hard to explain from just one person's POV.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six: Begging For Food

Deep within the swirling depths of my supposed depression, I was thinking a lot more than I used to. At least... I think so. I guess this was Pein's goal. To put me into a depressive state to file me down into a submissive little bitch.

Despite the doubtful and useless feeling I had, I wasn't going to give in. I sat there quietly now without complaining, having listened to Pein and Itachi talk about things I couldn't possibly care less about.

Although, I did have a long list of complaints. I was cold, starving, probably needed a bath, and I was thirsty beyond measure. I didn't know how I was going to get anything to drink as Pein and Itachi had departed to sleep.

So, I bit into my cheek. I flinched at the pain, then relaxed as a flow of blood went down my throat and splashed into my empty stomach. It was disgusting, to taste that much of the filthy metallic liquid, but it was enough to quench a little of my thirst.

I waited for the next morning when Pein came in... Alone. I was thankful for that much. I already had a hunch that Itachi knew what I was thinking the day before.

"Madara, how are you this morning?" Pein's voice asked gently, his presence bending down in front of me. I didn't turn my face to him.

"I'm not complaining." I retorted.

"Oh? So, you're not hungry? Or thirsty?"

"... I am, but I'm not going to give you the pleasure of begging for any of my daily needs." I returned dryly. I heard Pein laugh quietly.

"That's a very interesting thing to do... Keep the remaining dignity you have by staying silent. I wonder how much long you can stay silent. Five days in here without any real attention... You must be getting lonely, am I right, Madara?" Pein asked innocently.

I laughed bitterly. He has no idea.

"Me? Lonely? You'll have to do better than that," I encouraged darkly, "I've been alone for quite sometime, I'm used to lack of attention..."

"Is that so...? Itachi told me that when you were a child, you received great amounts of attention for your talents and odd chakra..." Pein mused. I frowned.

Itachi has a big mouth... However, it wasn't wrong. No, I hadn't been alone at one point, but all that was gone now. There was no point in me dwelling on the past like all the other misfits in this world.

"So what," I drawled in a bored tone, "All those people are dead and it doesn't matter. A dead person can't give attention to anyone."

"Such a depressing life you must have had."

"Really? I always thought it was better when everyone was dead." That was a lie and Pein knew it.

Probably why he gave me a sharp smack across the face. There was a lot of force behind that bitchslap there that my head snapped to the side, blood trickling down the corner of my mouth.

"You're a really sick creature, Madara. Not a human not a shinobi. You're a disgusting shell of an abused puppy." Pein stated calmly, but his anger made his voice firm. I didn't turn to him as we spoke.

"Perhaps," I said slowly, "But who knows? I surely don't... I'm only here because you're ready to please yourself in a sick manner."

"Bullshit!" Pein yelled. I turned to face him, despite my ability to see being gone.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that? A sick one at that! You've had your fair share of sick punishments for everyone, including myself! Go ahead and ask almost every member in this organization. They've all had a cruel experience with you, whether it was sexual or not. You're like a walking demon, Madara." Pein growled, getting to his feet. I lifted my head towards him.

"Touché, Pein. However, you're merely lowering yourself to my standards... Do you really want to end up like me?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

It worked. I could tell Pein had stiffened in a frozen posture of fright. He obviously didn't want to be my clone. Who would?

"I... Shinobi don't think like that..." Pein managed to stutter. I frowned.

"Who told you that? Konan? Come now, Pein... A shinobi can think anyway he wishes. We're not all equal robots. We're unique forms of killers or peacemakers, whichever fits your liking... Either way, the point is... You're merely turning into a mini-me. Aren't you having fun?" I asked.

"Shut up! I'm not like you and I refuse to even allow you to speak like that!"

"What're you going to do to make me stop, hm, Pein? Or should I say... Sick twisted sadist?" I asked.

"I said shut your mouth!"

I wasn't shocked by the harsh kick that was earned to my ribs, but the pain in the fragile condition I was in sent roaring jolts throughout my body. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut behind the blindfold. Blood bubbled up in my throat and came gushing out as I coughed.

I kept coughing for a while to clear my throat of any more blood. Then sat there, trying not to quiver in agony. My body ached horribly now, especially my ribcage.

"I will keep you quiet if it means harming you," Pein ground out steadily, "And I am not like you because I am only punishing you. I've never harmed anyone else in this organization... And don't worry, I won't harm Itachi either."

My attention was alerted at the sound of the teenager's name. I lifted my head, glaring past the blindfold.

"I don't want you near him." I seethed. Pein's voice laughed softly.

"Ohhh, so that's one of your weaknesses? You love him, don't you?" He asked.

"... Don't play stupid, I know you like him too." I retorted. I heard him shrug.

"Yes... Although, I don't have time to be getting close to anyone. For now, I'm sticking to my long awaited plan of putting you into submission... I want you to be begging for attention by the time I'm finished. You'll be squirming like the little boy that you are, Madara." Pein explained, his footsteps moving away. I jerked at the chains, then halted with a sharp gasp as the leather cut into my skin.

"See you tonight." With that, the door shut and I let out an angry scream.

I was trapped.

The dreaded feeling of helplessness was settling in and I didn't like it at all. It was heavy, almost suffocating. I relaxed after a while against the wall behind me, the leather still digging into my skin.

I noted myself to never wear or even look at leather again.

**xxxx**

I lost track of time of how long I sat there, feeling dizzy. I couldn't tell if I was asleep or not. I was hungry, thirsty, exhausted, and just plain fatigued.

I felt like I was falling as I leaned back against the wall, twisting my head to the side. The only relief I felt was the clasps that had been removed from my chest.

I was sore there and all over. My ribs ached and I could have sworn one of them was broken, but it was hard to tell...

I was so tired... But I just couldn't sleep. I stayed awake until that night when Pein finally arrived...

Oh, but that wasn't what I was worried about. The smell of food filled the room like a blast of hot air. I was up and alert, but I tried not to show it as I heard Pein silently move toward his desk nearby. The chair scraped across the floor as Pein pulled it out and sat down.

I heard chopsticks hitting the glass plate. The smell was killing me from the inside out. Starvation clawed at the pits of my empty stomach.

I was so hungry, but there was no way I'd beg Pein for that food... Despite my deteriorating health from lack of daily needs, I wasn't going to beg for anything... It simply wasn't something I did...

Although, it was so tempting the way the food smelled. I ducked my head, trying to ignore it, but it was so hard.

"Are you hungry, Madara?" Pein's voice asked. I twitched, then scowled down at the floor.

"Of course I am." I snapped.

"Then why not ask for something to eat?" Pein asked. I could just hear the smirk on his face as he spoke.

It was making me more angry than hungry.

"To you, ask is beg. I refuse to beg food from such a sick-headed little child."

"Oh... I see... That's too bad. It's a big meal and I won't be able to finish it... I might as well throw it out after I'm done." Pein's voice sighed.

"Why would you do that? It's wasting food." I muttered. Pein laughed.

"Better to waste food than give it to you." He returned. I fumed.

"Why don't you come closer and say that in my face without this blindfold on, you filthy coward? Or are you too busy fattening yourself up? You know, Itachi doesn't take kindly to obese little snobs like yourself, Nagato!" I spat out.

I was hit with something, but I didn't know what it was. It slammed right into my shoulder, but it wasn't hard. Not really. But it was sticky and wet. When I turned my head to investigate, I smelled dango.

He'd thrown a stick of dango at me. I could feel the slimy, thick goo of the mitarashi sauce streaming down my arm as the little dumplings hit the floor with a gooey _thunk_ sort of sound.

"It's too bad you're all tied up like that," Pein said in a tight voice, "Or else you'd be able to eat that."

... So what if I was tied up? I waited, listening as Pein went back to eating. I only hoped he was more focused on that.

I leaned over a bit, ignoring how the straps cut deeper into my flesh. Well, whatever was left of my flesh. I winced as I slid on the wooden floor, collapsing on my side.

"Nice attempt, Madara," Pein snickered, "But I'd give up if I were you. Even if you did get a hold of that, I'll make you puke it back up."

"That's disgusting." I snapped, then made a face when my cheek smeared into the sticky mitarashi sauce. I tried to pull up my hands, but it wouldn't work.

So, I settled for sticking out my tongue. I didn't care if Pein was watching now.

I was starving and would do anything for any kind of food at this point.

I let my tongue roll over the sweet sauce, savoring it as I ran my tongue along the wooden floor. My tongue touched a dumpling and my stomach leapt into my chest, pushing my heart into my throat.

Eagerly, I pulled the dumpling closer and into my mouth. I relaxed, not taking time to chew the dumpling into pieces. I only gave a quick chomp, then swallowed it whole. I was so tempted to sigh in relief. I could feel the dumpling plop into my stomach with the sauce.

It wasn't filling, but it was good... I tried to locate the other two dumplings the same way. All the while, Pein was obviously watching, thinking. I didn't care anymore.

He could watch all he wanted, I was starving.

As I got the last dumpling down my throat and into my waiting stomach, Pein's chair scraped across the floor. I flinched and tried to lift myself back up into a sitting position, but I was stuck.

I felt like a fool, lying there on my side, my cheek sticking with mitarashi sauce.

"That was an impressive way to get food, without begging, Madara. I'm surprised you came up with it... It was entertaining to watch your tongue. That's pretty skillful. I always thought you used it for one thing." Pein smirked. I felt my face grow hot.

"Shut up, Nagato." I ground out in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Pein went, ignoring me, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your efforts were for nothing."

I grimaced as Pein pulled me back up into a sitting position, but got down in front of me. I was ready to trip him, but he surprised me by grabbed my jaw.

He stuck his fingers deep into my mouth. I choked.

So he really was going to make me vomit up my food... I suppose it was a useless attempt after all.

His fingers touched the back of my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut as my stomach heaved. Pein reeled back in time as I hunched over and vomited whatever was left in my stomach.

Hell, the way it felt, I don't think my food was done being digested. I panted, feeling the stringy liquid clinging to my lips.

"I told you I'd not let you eat until you begged for it." Pein drawled. I was angrier than before. Collecting whatever spit or leftovers in my mouth, I spat at his face, hoping I aimed right.

I knew I did when I heard Pein make a noise of disgust. I heard him get up and move swiftly to his desk. I heard the clanging of the plate with his meal. Curiosity rose in my chest, tightening.

What was he going to do?

I listened to him grumble a string of curses directed at me as he fumbled with the items on his desk.

I herd him move back and I was let out a sharp gasp of surprise.

He easily dumped his plate of food onto my head. I felt sticky sauce, mitarashi and some kind of spicy sauce, drip through my hair and down my face. The chunks of food, probably rice, chicken, and mushrooms, clinging to my frame.

I flinched a bit in disgust at the sticky feeling. Although, I had a chance to get something to eat again. I flicked my tongue out to lick at any food that came near my mouth and within my reach.

"Che," Pein sounded disgusted, "You're a pathetic creature, Madara..."

"You're rather pathetic yourself, if you're ending up like me." I answered. My smart ass comment, once again, earned me a hard slap on the face. However, I didn't even achknowledge it as I licked up the rest of the food in my reach.

"You better be ready," Pein ground out, "Because tomorrow, I'm done messing around. I'll turn you into a squirming puddle of sex if it's the last thing I do."

"Kinky..." I murmured as a comment. He bashed me over the head, causing lights out for my consciousness...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ... This chapter made me sort of hungry. ^^;**

**Pein: I'll say. D: Someone order Chinese.**

**Madara: I'd be hungry... If the food weren't on me!**

**Tsukuyomi: ... It sounded like a good way of torture to me... -sweatdrop-**

**Pein: I think it was~**

**Madara: -glares-**

**Tsukuyomi: And now, thank you for-**

**Madara: Thanks for reading and review, people!!**

**Tsukuyomi: :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I've finally updated after so very long because I suddenly got inspiration for this today. I hope it's all right!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Pairing(s): MadaXPei, MadaXIta/PeiXMada, PeiXIta.

Warnings: BEWARE! This chapter has obscene, VERY GRAPHIC torture yaoi and rape. You have been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven: Hatred

Sticky, cold, hungry, tired, thirsty. Sticky, cold, hungry, tired, thirsty. How else could I describe my condition? I was covered in the food Pein had dumped on me yesterday, cold because I was naked, hungry despite the little bits of food that I licked up and thirsty… The insides of my cheeks were sore now from having bit them so many times to quench my thirst with blood. I couldn't sleep because I had no idea what Pein would do to me while I slept.

Anger was bubbling like a lava pit in my tight, sore chest. I wanted to tear that stupid little kid apart, both Pein and Itachi! Tensing up in anger only made me hurt even more, though. I wasn't going to lie and claim I was feeling simply angry and all the other things listed in my chant… I was feeling miserable.

And it got worse when Pein strode in, making his presence known by slamming his office door shut behind him with a loud KA-CHACK!

"Did you sleep?" Pein demanded. He sounded annoyed and angry. He was probably fed up with me. Displeased that he couldn't break me. I tried not to smirk at his reaction and tilted my head in his direction.

"No." I answered shortly. Pein was moving toward his desk off to my left.

"Of course not," He snapped at me, "Inhuman creatures such as yourself never sleep, do they?"

"No." I replied dully. I hated how he kept referring to me like that. It probably was true. I was stronger than he, smarter than he. I was far from human, but his constant pointing it out was making me irritant. Pein began to move toward me.

"Tell me, Madara…. Does this hurt?" His fist connected with my jaw so powerfully, so suddenly that I didn't have time to stop a gasp from bursting out my mouth as I was knocked onto my side. Pain exploded like one of Deidara's explosions in my body, making my headache horribly. I felt blood building up in my mouth, but I swallowed it for two reasons. A) I was still thirsty. And B) I wasn't going to let him see that it affected me. Unfortunately, the last reason was in vain because it hurt so badly, I couldn't even respond to his action.

"Well? Did it hurt?" Pein demanded harshly, his foot prodding my naked backside. I stayed silent out of the pain that was racking my entire frame. Lack of nutrition and other daily needs made me too weak to stop the shudders of agony that shook me. I mentally cursed myself for this, for showing this sickening sign of weakness.

I heard Pein trying not to laugh as realization hit him of why I hadn't answered.

"I'll take that as a no," Pein declared coolly, his footsteps moving around to stand in front of me, "Well, how about this?" The toe of his shoe connected with my ribs followed by an array of cracks and crunches. Pain electrified my body, making it spasm on its own accord. I think my control was waning and it was making me furious. I bit in the inside of my lip, concentrating as hard as I could on something else. Anything else, but the feeling of my ribs puncturing my skin was too distracting. I could hear Pein bringing his foot back again, so I decided to drop my silence for a moment, despite how much pain it caused me.

"STOP!" I ordered, but it sounded much different. I surprised even myself there for a moment. My voice sounded strangled and hoarse. No longer did it hold the authority that I worked so hard to gain. No longer did it hold the same Uchiha ring that used to make people stop dead in their tracks…

My voice was dead.

What else of me was dead?

XXX(PEIN'S POV!)XXX

I stood up straight, towering over the creature that I had finally broken, quite literally in fact. I watched Madara's body tremble and jerk in agony. I could see his broken ribs poking his pale, filthy skin. His body was sticky with the meal I had dumped on him yesterday. The leather straps looked like they were burying themselves in his stretched skin, leaving purplish-red marks in their wake.

"Did that hurt?" I demanded, forcing my calm composure. I was coming closer and closer. Just the sight of him was pathetic and enough to tell me he was slowly breaking. When he had spoken, I was shocked. When I had first walked in, his voice sounded the same, just a little lazier. Now, as he screamed that one word at me, it sounded so much different. It was strangled and choked, hoarse and forced. It barely sounded like a scream, either. It sounded more like a whimper.

"Did that hurt?" I repeated after a moment. Madara wasn't speaking now. He was biting into his lip. I don't think he even realized he was letting himself bleed from his mouth, letting the sacred droplets plip onto the wooden floor.

"Madara, did that hurt?" I didn't care if he told me to stop. I had told him to stop countless times and did he? Did he comply to my demands, my pleas for him to stop his cruel behavior?

NO.

He never did. He continued with a wide grin of pleasure, like a panther shredding its prey to mangled pieces. Now, Madara was getting a taste of his own medicine. I would not let my pity spread toward him like grasping fingers. I would make the punishment tangle him, holding onto him like a doll.

It's all he really was. A doll. A plaything. After all, that's all he saw everyone else as, wasn't it?

I got down, taking my time as I removed the straps slowly. Madara was too busy quaking violently as blood seeped past his lips, pooling under his head slowly, but surely. His eyes were still blindfolded, hidden from sight, but I knew he no longer needed to be blinded. The only amount of mercy that plagued me allowed me to give him a chance to see how he would be tortured.

The leather straps didn't fall away like I thought they would. They were still embedded against his skin, so I had to peel them off, making him hiss past his blood covered teeth.

The straps left behind deep purplish marks. I was pleased. I reached up and removed his blindfold. The blindfold slipped off on its own after I untied it, giving me the satisfaction of those round red orbs. I had never thought I'd see emotion in those lovely, cruel eyes…

Until today.

Millions of emotions were swimming in those bloody crystals. Agony, rage, confusion, sorrow, joy. It gave me pleasure. I had done this. I had made Madara _feel_. And I was about to make him feel MORE.

I grabbed Madara's elbow, heaving him harshly. I wanted to get him to his feet, but he only jerked and was on his knees. I smirked, releasing his sticky elbow and wiping my hand on my cloak, before taking it off and throwing it onto my desk.

"Madara, speak." I ordered, taking off my shoes slowly. Madara's red eyes were flickering around the room, like he wasn't seeing what he should be. His eyes were probably adjusting to the dim light in the room that beamed off the tiny candle on my desk.

"Speak." I commanded again. Madara looked at me, his eyes still wide and glowing red as he let his eyes focus. When they did, pure rage and hatred flashed across them like a red lightening bolt as his torn, beaten body tensed up despite all the pain that was probably flooding through him.

"You…!" He was cut off as he tried to move, but gave a gasp of pain as the crunched ribs in his torso poked his delicate skin. He managed to catch himself on his elbows and knees before he smacked into the floor. I nodded as I set my shoes off to one side.

"Yes. Good boy," I praised like a master to his dog, "Now… Sit. On your knees." Madara glared up at me past the sticky clumps of his midnight black hair, his teeth clenched as a growl rumbled in his throat. I raised an eyebrow as I took off my headband slowly.

"Defying your master, Madara? Surely that deserves punishment…" I mused, then reeled my hand back with the metal side of the headband facing toward Madara, whose freshly seeing eyes flashed brightly in alarm.

The metal smacked into Madara's cheek, making it burn a brilliant crimson. He flinched.

I smirked.

"Sit. On your knees." I commanded again firmly, lowering my headband. Madara was hesitant, but he obeyed, glaring daggers at me the entire time. I placed my headband on the desk, then pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it on top of my shoes. Madara's eyes dropped from my face to my torso.

I was pleased to see him looking interested, although, I knew I should have done something nasty to him for even thinking he was amused. Those still round pools of red scanning my torso up and down with a hungry look that I recognized the day he… Unfortunately, that woke me up.

I lunged forward and grabbed a handful of his sticky hair, which made me almost gag in disgust. He was still filthy… He needed a bath, really badly… But no. I couldn't do that. I had to get this over with.

I tore some of the black strands from their roots, making Madara flinch again. I pulled his head up to look at me. He glared now, the fire of rage glowing in his eyes again. I leaned down quickly, roughly crashing my lips into his. Immediately, the flavor of blood touched my tongue. It was disgusting. I forced my tongue to push his lips apart, letting my wet muscle touch all the scars on the inside of his cheeks.

So… He drank his own blood? How distasteful…

I kept my eyes open the entire time, staring into Madara's contorted face. His red eyes were screwed shut tightly, his nose scrunching up as if the entire ordeal was making him physically ill. His whole body was quivering again and it sent a jolt of pleasure up my spine, so I released his hair to let my hand trail down his thin spine. My hands came to the dip in his back that led to his ass.

I let down my guard.

Madara's hands moved up, but not fast enough. They moved like slow snakes, but didn't grab my shoulders in time to push me back. I caught both his wrists in my fists, glaring at him as his red eyes flashed open. He looked upset. Not so much as angry as… Well, I wanted to say sad, but that didn't really cover it…

Distraught, maybe…

"Sorry," I muttered in his face, "Your body is so weak, so pathetic now, Madara… That I don't even need to work to get you to submit." I shoved him hard. His ribs made popping sounds as his back hit the wooden floor with a soft _thump_. I climbed on top of him, watching his eyes get a bit wider in the sad realization that he didn't have enough strength to stop me.

"Stop," He spoke again in that same hoarse voice, the same strangled groan, "Stop. GET… OFF… ME… Get off me. Get off!" His voice rose, building with the authority that he once held. Alarm rang in my head, screaming the same chant over and over again.

_DO IT! NOW! Break him! Break him before he regains all that shattered confidence!_

I brushed back Madara's slow reactions as I pinched on his sore, hard nipples where dry blood had collected. I pinched them harder. Madara struggled to keep down the sounds and I could tell because he covered them up with grunts and coughs. I moved my hands downwards, letting one grasp his proud length.

Madara stopped struggling, his red eyes flashing brightly. His body only trembled slightly as I began to pump my hand around his cock, making it grow hard and leak with pre-cum. He was wincing and grimacing, biting into his bottom lip and making it bleed as he tried to force down those lovely sounds. I slid my thumb over the sensitive slit in his erection and-

"_Haahhhh!_" The breathy, raspy moan fled past Madara's bloody lips and echoed into the room. I smiled to myself, content, as I knew… I would be able to replay the moan over and over and over again because Madara didn't know I already planned this ordeal out last night.

I pumped his cock faster until spurts of white exploded as Madara released another long moan, arching his back at an odd angle. His ribs were poking his skin and by now, I could see one working its way out of his skin, blood trickling from its exit. I looked away, focusing on the organ in my fist.

I had to stop thinking about his feelings… _Feelings_? No, Madara had no feelings. He never felt pity or sorrow or regret when he watched his victims whine and plead for him to stop. He never tried to comprehend their feelings. He simply didn't care and would watch with a taunting, sadistic smirk.

Like the way he looked at me, Itachi, Deidara, everyone single Akatsuki member and maybe even more. Countless victims were forced to watch Madara's proud, cruel face tease them…

Now it was Madara's turn…

XXX(MADARA'S POV!)XXX

I didn't know what to do. For once in a very, very, very long time, I didn't know what to do. Pain ripped up my back as I was forced to arch it in response to the throbbing pleasure between my legs. I could feel one of my broken ribs working its way through my skin and poking out of my chest.

Pein kept tugging and rubbing his fingers on my cock, even after I had wasted bits of my energy on releasing my load. He wanted more and by the determined look on his face… I could tell he was going to keep going.

I tried to move my hands up again to shove him back, but my body felt sluggish and slow. Everything felt achy and like a big nightmare. I gritted my teeth in concentration, trying to move past the blinding pain and pleasure that coursed through me, but it was becoming impossible.

Malnutrition and having been beaten to a bloody pulp was really affecting my reaction time. Pein slapped my hands away very harshly, leaving red marks across the tops of my hands as they hit the floor from the failed effort. He kept fingering the swollen slit that continued to squirt stream after stream of white body fluid.

My hips were aching from thrusting up into his hand and I kept asking myself why they were doing this. Why were they moving like that? I didn't want them to move like that, goddamn it! My vision was still a little hazy from having been blocked for so long, but the dim light coming from across the room cast an eerie glow across Pein's face, giving me a nice view of that angry written face.

He hated me.

He despised me.

He was carrying out his actions as if he had all this carefully planned… The annoying humming sound from the first day I was put in here was beginning to make its presence known again and it was so annoying.

Finally, Pein released my erection, which was still painfully stiff with blood. I was a little surprised I even had blood left in my body to support an erection. Pein snaked his hands under me, painfully pinching my ass. He flashed me a smirk of joy. My throat was raw and hoarse, but I think I was making some kind of noise… I was only hoping it was something close to a detest and not a moan.

Pein's fingers massaged roughly into my ass cheeks, pulling me up into his lap. I could barely concentrate, wondering what he was going to do like that… I got my answer when I could see his blurry form unzipping his pants.

"STOP." My voice sounded choked again, so I gave up on speaking. Within seconds, I think… I was finally… Breaking…

A sharp, agonizing pain sliced me right in half, my body spasming in a series of jolts of pain. I could only shut my eyes, clenching my sore teeth together as my throat burst was a stinging pain that could have only been caused by a scream. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to reveal such a grotesque and unbecoming sound escape me…

However, my focus was on the penetration going on unwillingly. Pein's cock was a lot bigger than I remembered… When I had taken him, he seemed so pathetic… Now the tables were turned and the weight of helplessness was shifted to me.

Madara Uchiha…

I should have known that some day someone was going to capture me in the act of showing weakness, but I suppose cockiness got the best of me. The pain going on brought me back with a jolt as my body jerked and jerked, Pein's erection thrusting past my virgin walls and slamming into my sensitive prostate. I felt sopping wet with blood and semen, sticky and hot and sweaty…

And really, really alone.

The crushing realization of everyone's hatred, the hatred I tried so hard to ignore, came at me full force as rape. Pein was moving faster and I could tell he was holding out and waiting for my body to release. I was holding back too with every last bit of strength I had left. I didn't want to pass out.

I had stayed awake for the past, what, week? I couldn't remember, I lost track… I didn't want to go out and still have him violating my unconscious body.

Sweaty-hot-really hot- Getting sick… Everything was getting blurry now. Really hot too, searing hot and body my felt really tight and tense, my whole being getting numb with agony before…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I feel a little bad about torturing Madara, but then again… I've been feeling morbid lately, so here it is! Sorry if this is a little… Different from the first six chapters. xD

**Madara: … No comment. –flinch-**

**Pein: I think I've learned not to make you angry… But, hey! I finally did something!**

**Tsukuyomi: Indeed you did. C:**

**Madara: -.-; Uh, right…Thanks for reading everyone and please review, or else!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter eight for ya, guys! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Warnings: This is a graphic torture story with yaoi. If you don't like any of this, don't read it, otherwise! Have fun reading~**

****

Chapter Eight: Breaking Him

I stepped into the shower to clean off all the filth that I had collected with simply being near that- that thing. I allowed the hot water to wash me before getting out and peeking back into my office. Madara was still on the floor, sprawled in an awkward position. His legs were still spread open, leaking with blood and semen. A rib had punctured his dirty skin, giving way to trickles of blood.

I walked closer to his body, wondering for a split second if he was dead. A tiny voice reminded me of something…

Monsters like Madara couldn't die…

I bent down and brushed my fingers over his throat, checking for a pulse just in case. I felt it beating very faintly. I frowned, reeling my hand away from his dirty throat and standing back up and heading to my desk…

Where a small video camera sat perched by the candle that I had long since blown out. I smiled with relief to see that it had taped the entire ordeal that I had laid out like a buffet table. This would surely bring relief to those who had been taunted by this miserable creature.

"Pein?" A voice asked. I jerked my head up in alarm at first, but relaxed when I saw Konan step in. She barely spared Madara a glance, her eyes shimmering in the dim light of the open window.

"Konan… What is it?" I asked. Konan glanced at the door, then at Madara, then at me quickly.

"I've gathered everyone in the meeting room as you ordered. I've pulled down the big screen so you may play your movie… Would you like me to take Madara into his room?" She asked. I looked back at Madara, then shook my head.

"I'm not finished with him." I replied. Konan's eyes widened slightly, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Nagato… You've done enough… I think he-"

"No," I interrupted sharply, "He doesn't get the message. He still deserves all the torture that he gave to his helpless victims."

"Nagato, this is going a little far… When Madara recovers his senses, he'll be angry with you and he might hurt you…"

"Does it matter? It'll be worth it… Besides, when I'm done with him, he'll be too broken to even try and think he could hurt me." I responded coldly. Konan lowered her eyes, gave a short nod before departing. She was upset with me, I knew, but it was going to be short lived… She would enjoy Madara's torture soon enough, just like everyone else.

I waited until Konan shut the door, then dropped my towel on my desk. I bent down beside Madara and hooked my arms under his. He was much lighter and easier to carry. I took my time, dragging him across the wooden floor to the bathroom. As much as I wanted him to suffer, his stench was starting to make me gag.

I dropped him on the floor, ignoring how his head hit the floor with a thunk. I turned the water on icy cold, filling the tub. I went and grabbed some wire. I heaved Madara into the tub, which woke him up with a sharp cry.

"Cold!" Was his only comprehendible word. I tired his hands up over his head onto the faucet of the tub. His red eyes were wide, his body shivering as he winced every so often. I stood up beside the tub, looking down at him.

"Good morning…" I greeted dully. He stared at me for a while, his vision probably adjusting to the light in the bathroom. He blinked.

"Morning…? Morning?! When I did I fall asleep?!" He demanded, the glare rushing back to his ruby eyes. I frowned, then smiled slowly, deciding to play with him a bit.

"You fell asleep a day ago," I lied smoothly, watching his face twist into disbelief, "I didn't expect you to fall asleep after so long… But don't worry, I still didn't stop my attacks on you." Saying this lie, Madara looked like he was shattering as he trembled in the icy coldness of the water. The blood was slowly crumbling off his skin and turning the water a murky rust color as it mixed with his own filth.

"I'm going to play with you some more," I said, grabbing his attention again, "I'm going to make you suffer some more and then I'm going to let you go in a place where you're sure to be tortured by many others." I didn't quite plan that part out, but I was making things up off the top of my head. So far, Madara seemed to believe I had the next few things planned out because his eyes were wide, his body tensing despite all the injuries.

"Now," I began, getting on my knees beside the tub, reaching in to let my fingers drift across the water's surface, "I'm going to start out doing this…" I let my fingers dance on the surface and flutter onto Madara's chest like an approaching spider. Madara's eyes locked on my hand, still wide and bloody red.

I dropped my fingers onto a nipple and pinched. Madara jerked, then let a groan seep past his lips. I watched the rib in his chest push itself out some more before sucking itself back into the forbidden flesh. Blood pooled like an oil spill in the rusty water, dying its color closer to red than anything.

"How does that feel?" I asked. Madara bit into his bottom lip, lifting his tired eyes to meet mine. There was a flicker of hope in his eyes, determination… It was making me angry. How could he keep fighting?

Well… His spirit would break. Today. Madara was becoming _mine_. My slave, my personal plaything. I clamped my fingers around the rib that was still poking from his skin. Madara's eyes flashed.

I pulled and Madara seemed to choke on a scream in the back of his throat as he slammed his teeth into his lower lip again, causing blood to dribble from his mouth. I smiled and released the rib, letting it sink back with a sickening _sklish_.

"What else…?" I mused, then trailed my hand downwards, locking around his limp member. Madara's eyes told me to stop, but they weren't pleading… They were demanding. I wanted them pleading…

"I won't stop," I began pumping my hand around his sensitive organ, watching his eyes swim with lust, "Until you beg… Until you plead…" Madara turned his face away completely, shutting his eyes and biting into his lip some more. I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh… You must really like this then… Might as well clean you up… Get you ready for the next form of punishment." I sighed, then let go of his stiff length, making him squirm uncomfortably.

I leaned forward and caught his face in my hands. He glared at me, but it was short lived as I dunked his head under the water. The cold water surprised him and he didn't have time to take a breath. I forced his head under. His red eyes snapped shut and his mouth opened on its own accord, letting in a flood of cold water to his lungs. Bubbles exploded to the surface as he coughed and wretched to gulp in air. I kept my hand on his forehead to keep him under, using my other hand to pull on his hair and clean out the filth.

His struggles were getting slower. I glanced at him, his lips parting and closing as if he was slowly realizing that he was going to drown… It's not like he would die anyway. I slowly removed my hand and his head resurfaced.

He coughed and choked, water bubbling out of his mouth as he gasped for air. His eyes fluttered open, his wet lashes brushing away droplets of water. His red eyes were wide in shock, glowing with what I hoped was fear, but he spat water at my face and ruined my pleasant thought.

"Don't like water, Madara? You know, they always say to overcome your fears… How about we try it?" I asked and this time, I got in the tub on top of him, getting my clothes wet and heavy as I sat on his stomach. He released a sharp howl of agony as the rib in his chest pushed itself out some more, his breathing ragged. I grabbed a handful of his wet hair and tugged him back under the water before his scream was finished.

This time, Madara kept his eyes open under the water every so often, glancing at me as he tried not to breath. To taunt him, I opened my mouth and took in big deep gulps of air. I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, like a fleeting red fish… I smiled, triumphantly when I saw his lips part in the water to let the cold liquid rushing in. His eyes seeped to lose a little bit of color to my pleasure.

Finally, I let his head come up. He coughed and gasped for air, his eyes going wide, but still looking like a duller red. I untied his hands from the faucet of the tub, jerking him up to his feet, where he couldn't stay standing. Instead, he crumpled to the bottom of the tub again, shivering from the cold water as the air touched his skin, sending an array of goose bumps flying over his flesh.

I tore him back up roughly, this time, tying him to the showerhead. He looked at me with a curious frown, but I only returned a sadistic smile. True pleasure was beginning to take over, making my stomach flip-flop as I watched Madara struggling to stand, his hands connecting to the showerhead. His body dripped with cold water and droplets of blood from his chest where the rib had completely sunk back inside, like a mole that saw its shadow…

I turned the showerhead on and a blast of icy water splashed down on Madara's head. He cringed and ducked his head at the feeling. I smirked and stood there, watching him, sitting back to enjoy the show…

**xxx(MADARA'S POV!)xxx**

The shower felt like a million stinging bullets as they hit my naked body, sending jolts up my spine that made my chest hurt even more than it already did. My arms were achy and sore from being held up. My feet were starting to hurt from standing so long, my legs growing shaky from lack of rest. My skin felt clammy and cold. Everything was numb with pain.

I could see Pein out the corner of my eye, watching me with a sadistic smile of pleasure. I wanted to spit and curse at him, but my throat was still raw. I don't even think I could get a whole sentence out without coughing or gasping.

After a while, I felt like I was just going to faint and hang on the showerhead, but I noticed… Pein had left. I managed to crank my neck to see that he had vanished. I felt a warm flame in my chest flicker to life. I lifted my head to stare past the shower of ice at the wire that cut deeply into my wrists, keeping me prisoner to the showerhead.

I managed to flex my fingers, listening to them crack from lack of use. I found the knot in the wire and began to hurriedly undo it. I couldn't hear anything from the other room past the roaring of the shower water around me, so I was at a disadvantage.

Finally, the wire made a song _twang_ sound as it slipped free. Unfortunately, that was the only thing keeping me up. I stumbled, trying to catch my balance, but my foot stepped wrong and I slipped. I tried to make a grab for anything, but nothing was there, not even a shower curtain. I tripped over the edge of the tub and slammed into the floor.

Pain erupted like an angry volcano through my body. I only gasped, containing any other sounds as to not alert Pein. I forced myself to roll over onto my stomach, trying not to hiss in pain when my rib poked back through my skin, creating another hole beside the previous one.

I pulled myself up slowly and carefully onto my hands and knees, bringing a hand to rest over the damage in my skin by the rib. I frowned, wishing I had some kind of nutrition in me, something that would give me enough chakra to try and at least heal part of the wound…

I tried to stand, but I slipped on the wetness that was pooled around me from my escape from the tub. I caught the side of the sink and jerked my head up. My eyes locked…

With my reflection.

Shock rushed through me as I stared. My eyes looked dull and lifeless, my skin had grown a sickly pale, dripping with cold water. I touched my long, wet hair, then dropped my hand to my side limply. I stepped away from the sink carefully and made a move to go out the bathroom door, but I slammed right into Pein, causing his namesake to bolt through me.

Pein's hands wrapped around my wrists harshly, jerking me closer to him. His hot breath wasn't the least bit comforting as it heaved into my face.

"Trying to leave so soon, Madara?" Pein asked, his voice dripping with venom as he tightened his grip on my wrists. I dared a look into his face and saw his ringed gaze looking colder than usual.

"Did you really think I'd let you go?" He sneered, gritting his teeth. The spicy natural scent of him wavered under my nose, stinging my senses. I concentrated on trying to pull way, but his grip was like steel around my wrists.

"I'm going to break you, Madara," Pein spoke so calmly, it made me uneasy, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born… You're going to beg for me to stop torturing you…"

"Torture?" I managed to ask in disgust. Pein's ringed glare flickered with annoyance at my question, expecting me to back it up. I forced my voice to continue.

"You call this torture? I've done a lot… Worse things… Nagato…" I muttered. Pein smiled slowly, making me cringe. I don't know why I did it, but it was annoying to think all my past emotions were resurfacing.

"That's funny," Pein laughed coolly, leaning his face in to nuzzle my cheek, "Let's see what you have to say when I'm done with you… If I'm done with you… Come, let's watch a movie."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yes… I'm working on it, I'm working on it! xD I'm glad how the chapters are working out, but I wish I had a wider vocabulary. You'd think reading the dictionary twice would've helped!**

**Madara: Now that's when you know someone doesn't have a life. -_-;**

**Tsukuyomi: You're one to talk!**

**Pein: -.-; So… Anyway…**

**Tsukuyomi: Right! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Madara: AND REVIEW! Lots of reviews equals lots of updates~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine for ya! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Pairings: PeiXMada/MadaXPei, PeiXIta, MadaXIta.**

**Warnings: This contains violent, graphic torture as well as yaoi, so refrain from reading if you do not enjoy these things. If you DO love it, then feel free to read on!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Nine: Heartbroken

Pein pulled me along behind him by the wrists, which were once again bound with wire. He forced me to sit on my knees by his desk. The pain was only slightly dulling now, but it was about to get worse…

Pein held up a video camera as he stood in front of me, smirking tauntingly. I frowned, but didn't ask what it was for. He was going to tell me even without me asking.

"Madara… Do you love Itachi as much as I do? No, wait," Pein paused, looking at the camera thoughtfully, "No, things like you can't love, right?"

"Shut up." I spat in a choked voice and broke into a series of stinging coughs, blood dripping down the corners of my mouth. Pein smirked, then walked over to me.

"Let's see… What button…? Oh yes. This one." He hit a red button and a familiar sound cut through the air, making me stall completely, even my breathing hitching back…

Soft, delicate panting filled the room and sounded like music to my ears. My mouth grew cotton dry in remembrance. Pein was smiling beside me as he got down behind me, resting his arms on my weak shoulders. He brought the camera in my face and my short flicker of joy vanished.

Pure disgust flooded me at first. Pein had video taped him having sex with Itachi?! That was disgusting! It was a violation of privacy! Did Itachi even know about this?!

The second thought that hit me was worry. Pein seemed to be having a nice time, letting his hands wonder all over Itachi's beautiful body… Itachi's expression was contorted in pleasure… I thought I knew what pleasure looked like on his face, but now that I compared his expression in the video to the one he showed when he was with me… I knew he never felt comfort in my presence…

The third thought to hit me was… Well, a mixture of the first two, betrayal, loneliness, hatred… Pein's lips brushed my ears in a smirk as he dropped one of his hands off the camera to stroke my sore, achy chest.

"I love Itachi," He whispered in my ear cruelly, "I know what it feels like to love… And I care for Itachi. I make him feel safe, loved, and comforted… And what do you do, Madara? You make him feel disgusting, like a whore, like a toy, like trash…" His thumb pushed up the volume and I visibly cringed. Itachi's moans and pleasant sounds rang in my ears.

Itachi didn't like me, I already knew that… But he didn't know that I liked him… However, Pein seemed to know. He knew that we shared the common goal of touching Itachi…

Maybe fighting him wasn't the right way to go about things… Maybe giving in to Pein is the only way I can drown out anything else causing me troubles…

**xxx(PEIN'S POV!)xxx**

I smirked in triumphant as I felt Madara's body relax under my arms weight, relax against my chest as his sorrowful red eyes watched the images on the mini-screen. I knew I had finally done it.

I did it!

I, Pein, finally broke Madara's spirit! I broke Madara!

I watched as his eyes flickered over the screen, the sadness in them growing. I didn't think it was possible, but maybe Madara could feel. Maybe he had feelings… Somewhere…

I kept my hand on his cold chest, probably burning it with my touch. Madara seemed to be nibbling on the inside of his lip, his eyes moving thoughtfully behind a film of depression. Only three words seemed to finally break the chain Madara had on his emotions.

"_I love you…_" It was Itachi's voice that breathed this out in such a lustful state. Of course, I had no real way of knowing that Itachi meant it despite how realistic it sounded, but he was so clouded by the fog of pleasure that he probably doesn't even remember saying it.

Although, that's not what Madara heard. What he heard sounded real enough to make his body jerk as if he was trying to contain something in his throat. I let my hand wander up, up, up to his throat. There… I felt a lump in his throat and I was pleased to see a mist fill up those demonic rubies. His Sharingan eyes grew foggy and glittery.

"See," I murmured in his ear, "No matter what feelings you held for that boy… He's just crushed it under his foot. What do you have to fight for now, Madara? No one is scared of you anymore… I didn't just videotape this sex scene, but also the one from last night and the entire base has seen it… No one respects you. You've fallen from your throne, Madara… What have you to say now?"

I was shocked with the reply I got.

"… You win…" Madara's voice was shaky and pained. I smiled, triumphantly as I ran my hand through his still wet locks of thick black hair as I pulled his head back away from the video camera, which I dropped to the floor. Madara's red eyes stared at me past exhausted, still misty eyes. I was disappointed that those droplets of moisture in his eyes did not fall. I would make them fall.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked innocently. Madara gritted his teeth, his eyes growing exasperated and desperate.

"I said, you win…" He seethed.

"Louder."

"NO. You heard me…"

"Come now, Madara… You're as much a whore as any prostitute. Scream it." I dared. Madara's eyes grew sharp and the annoyance flooded out as salty tears. Joy swelled inside me like a balloon ready to explode as grinned.

"Say it. Scream it." I ordered, pushing him onto the floor and getting on top of him. Madara didn't struggle at first, wincing in pain at being roughly shoved to the floor like a rag doll. I leaned down, kissing him on the neck, earning a very pitiful gasp to escape Madara's lips.

"Moan it, Madara…" I murmured against his abused skin. Madara was breathing harshly, probably deciding if he should obey or not… I smirked and forcefully flipped him over onto his stomach where he let out a sharp cry of agony as his broke ribs cut into his skin and internal organs. I heaved him up mercilessly onto his hands and knees, easily sliding out of my pants at the same time.

I was a proud multi-tasker…

I poked his entrance with my hard cock, making him stiffen both in posture and appendage. I smirked and placed a hand over top one of his, lacing my fingers with his. He cringed at the touch as I kissed the back of his neck, pushing all that wet hair out of the way. I used my other hand to pinch his sore nipples. He jerked back, right onto my cock, penetrating himself. He didn't stop a desperate moan from wavering out his throat.

I shivered in delight, and pushed in deeply, poking and prodding his prostate. He moaned, but it was strangled and pained, not pleasured. I picked up a faster pace; pinching and pulling on his nipples as I gripped his hand in mine tighter.

"Scream it, Madara, scream it. You don't have anything to lose." I hissed in his ear and that's when it happened…

"_YOU WIN!_" Madara screamed and it echoed in the room so loudly and so beautifully, I wouldn't need a video camera to keep the sound going in my head. Victory flooded through me as I moved faster, Madara panting harshly all the way.

"You win… You win…" He sounded tortured and in complete agony. I couldn't stop the cruel, almost inhumane laugh from flooding out my throat as I moaned at the same time, releasing the hot load of juices blasting into his prostate. He released too, but I didn't care at all. In fact, as soon as I was done, I shoved him to the ground and stepped away from him, pulling my pants up.

"That's right," I sneered down at his writhing form, "I win. Pein wins. Nagato wins… I win."

xxx(MADARA'S POV!)xxx

I gave up. That was pretty evident. I didn't struggle. I didn't fight… I gave up. What's the use? A lot of things were taken from me… But not the ability to see something that was too much for me…

Pein had me taken back to my room, but I didn't move from my bed, even after Konan had healed the broken rib. I stayed in my bed, naked, staring into the darkness of the room. I couldn't leave. If I did, the other members of Akatsuki would kick me down like a dog.

They've seen my weakness, they all have… Pein exploited my weakness and flaunted it for all of them to see and use whenever I made my presence known. Even Zetsu had stopped making contact with me. I think the disgust of watching me in the video with Pein had finally struck him that I wasn't a worthy leader…

Maybe I wasn't…

It reminded me of my terrible defeat against Hashirama…

FLASHBACK (3rd POV)Blood stained everything in sight, even the crystal blue waters of the waterfall and river, down to the very statues. Madara Uchiha sat slumped on his knees, blood pooling around him like thick globs of mud. Hashirama Senju hovered before him, a kunai in his fist, and blood caking him."It's over, Madara…You've lost…" Hashirama muttered, staring down his nose at the fallen Uchiha, who coughed up a handful of red liquid. Madara's body shuddered as he fell onto his hands and knees, his body convulsing and wrenching up a flow of blood before he collapsed, making a last desperate grab for the Hokage's ankle, his teeth gritted.

"No… No! I don't lose!" Madara groaned in agony. Hashirama pulled his ankle away from Madara's grip and lunged down, grabbing Madara by a handful of black, bloodstained hair. He tore Madara to his feet, stumbling.

"_You do lose… I've won, Madara Uchiha… Now leave or I will have no choice, but to kill you…" Hashirama threatened as calmly as he could muster, glaring into Madara's beautifully blood painted face. Madara coughed weakly and made an attempt to knock Hashirama's hand away from him, stumbling a little. Hashirama caught him easily under the arms._

"You've lost… Madara…" Hashirama whispered down to him as the darkness engulfed him with a flowing surge of fear.

FLASHBACK OVER (Madara's POV)

The memory woke me up out of my slumber, jolting me upright in bed with cold sweat soaking me in my loose black yukata. I scrambled out of the bed and went to the door, pausing…

This would be the first time in a few days that I've left my room… It was dark out, probably around midnight… If luck was on my side, everyone would either be out on a mission or asleep…

I risked stepping out of my room, shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me. I couldn't believe how quickly I had went from as confident as a breeze of wind to the leaf that shook when said wind went by… I snuck down the hallway as quietly as I could, concentrating on the way my bare feet touched the wooden floor. I just wanted to get to the kitchen… Just grab some pain pills and sake. That's it.

That's all I-

"Madara?" The voice made me almost leap ten feet in the air as every muscle left in my body quivered. I whirled around in alarm to see Itachi standing there in the darkness, wearing only his Akatsuki pants and a loose navy blue yukata. I felt a lump lodge in my throat.

Something told me to step away from him. What if it was a trap? I mean, what would Itachi be doing out at night? What if Pein sent him here to trick me?!

"Wh-What're you doing up?" I asked, my voice quivering. Damn it… I hated how this had happened… Itachi looked at me through glassy, onyx eyes that swam with an emotion I haven't seen lately…

Pity.

"I heard you coming down the hall… I haven't seen you since…" His voice drifted. My heart twisted and knotted as the lump formed as a squirming sob. I forced it down, gulping twice before I spoke.

"Thirsty… I need something… To take my pills with…" I managed to get out without stuttering. Itachi kept looking at me and when he stepped forward, instinct made me jump back. Hurt crossed his face and it made me feel a dull throbbing of pain pulse in my chest.

"Madara…"

"G… Goodnight." I manage to seethe past clenched teeth and whirled around, racing off down the hallway as face as my sore legs could carry me, which wasn't very far… I was so close to the kitchen when someone's leg shot out and tripped me.

I slammed into the floor painfully, my nose hitting the wooden floor. I immediately tore away from the floor, a hand clamping over my bloody nose. A strong grip caught the back of my yukata and heaved me up to my feet.

"You've got some nerve leaving your room." A raspy baritone growled. I recognized the voice as Kisame's. The gilled, blue-skinned man sneered at me, having shoved me into a wall. I still held my hand over my nose.

I mentally cursed myself as my body shuddered under his glare. He was probably mad at me too. All the times I mocked him, all the times I taunted him for his inability to confess his feelings for Itachi… The memory hit me as Kisame's fist in my jaw…

_FLASHBACK (3__rd__ POV)_

"_You're pathetic," Madara chided, his villainous smirk spreading like a wild fire across his perfect lips, "You really think Itachi would ever take one glance at a thing like you?"_

_Kisame's beady black eyes were cold and hard, but he didn't speak. Only the insane would ever retort to the high and mighty Madara Uchiha. Only the sane were afraid of Madara's godly powers of coy seduction and amazing jutsu._

"_Che," Madara smirked at him, his brilliant white teeth flashing, "That's what I thought… Why an ugly thing like you even exists is beyond me…"_

"… _I need to take a shower…" Kisame muttered as an excuse. Madara still stayed in his place in front of Kisame, leaning on the wall. His Sharingan red eyes flared with power that could scare all the gods into submission._

"_Not even that will wash away your sins of being hideous… I don't even like you sharing a room with my Itachi." He continued. Kisame's eyes flashed._

"_What makes you think he's yours?" He challenged, but his tough act dropped with the murderous glare he received. Madara easily turned the tables, shoving Kisame against the wall, glaring daggers down at the shark man, a panther sneer on his face._

"_Itachi's always mine and always will be… Go back to jacking off, Kisame, and face the fact that no one will ever want a thing like you…"_

_FLASHBACK OVER (MADARA'S POV)_

The hurtful things I said to Kisame finally hit me as Kisame punched me in the jaw, sending me crashing into the floor. I stayed still, hoping he'd just skulk off, but he remained in his towering position.

"How's it feel, huh?" Kisame demanded harshly, spitting at my face. I didn't reply, which only provoked him. He lunged down and tore me up to my feet by my hair, making my headache. Why did everyone have to pull my hair? The stinging of having strands of hair pulled from the roots made my eyes burn and grow blurry. I blinked back as many tears as I could away from my vision as Kisame landed a hard punch into my gut.

I choked up a glob of blood and shuddered, ready to accept any more beatings, but a voice intervened…

"Kisame, calm down… Don't waste your efforts on things like him…" Pein's voice soothed. I looked up past the blinding pain as Kisame stepped away from me, frowning in annoyance. Pein walked toward me, only his feet visible as my vision slowly failed me as well as my consciousness…

Don't touch me… Please…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I hope this was violent and sad enough for you guys! xD I almost didn't think I could finish this chapter, but my ideas smacked me… Pretty hard too!**

**Madara: You sure that wasn't Pein? He slaps like a bitch.**

**Pein: -glare- I can do more than slap, Uchiha, so cork it before I do.**

**Madara: Oooh, I'm sooo scared… -sitting behind Tsukuyomi- ¬¬**

**Tsukuyomi: … For crying out loud. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!!**

**Madara: AND REVIEW!!! REVIEW, REVIEW! RE-FUCKING-VIEW!**

**Pein: What a potty mouth… :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**PAIRING(S): PeiXMada, PeiXIta, MadaXIta, MadaXPei.**

**WARNINGS: Contains very graphic, obscene yaoi and torture!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Ten: Death

I woke up feeling cold and naked. A heavy fear like an icy blanket of bitter wind swept over me, making me jolt upright. I found that my wrists were bound tightly together with dirty wire stained with blood…

My blood.

I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of Pein's familiar office. I was sitting in the same place where I woke up before. Horror held me rooted in place no matter how much my mind screamed for me to move, I couldn't. I could only blink rapidly, letting my eyes dart around for any signs of movement.

There!

Someone was stepping out of the shadows and revealed themselves to be completely naked and my heart leapt right into my throat. Pein smiled tauntingly, his chakra receiving piercings glittering the dim light of the candle that was slowly going out.

"Long time no see, Madara… Have you healed up yet?" He asked kindly, flitting across the wooden floor lightly. My eyes locked on his confident posture. So familiar…

Of course…

It was like looking at my own reflection. Pein wore the same sinister, cocky smile that I used to work on my own victims… He walked with his head up high, flaunting his flawless figure… He had every right.

He won. He beat me… He broke me, might as well simply play along. Through the paralyzing fear, I finally managed to lower my eyes to the floor, holding my head down.

"What do you want today, Pein?" I asked, my voice quieter than I intended. Pein grinned and sauntered over to me, flicking an index finger out and lifting my face up to meet his as he towered over me in my kneeling position.

"I want you to suck me off." He responded casually, as if he said this often. I bet he did. I didn't know how to reply to that, but I don't think he wanted a reply. His cock, already hard, was sticking in my face. I looked up at him and only got that eager grin, so I lowered my eyes and shut them as tightly as possible and leaned in.

The bitter, salty flavor of pre-cum ran along my taste buds and down my throat. I tried my best to ignore the taste as I slid my tongue along the underside of the head, licking slowly. Pein gave a long sigh, then moaned and pulled on my hair. My head was already aching.

I just wanted to get this over with. I sucked a little faster. Thankfully, Pein was so lost in bliss; he didn't notice me going any faster. I sucked hard, flicking my tongue at the swollen slit before he finally came. The hot seed blasted into my throat, burning it raw. I couldn't even contain it all in my mouth, thick streams dripping down the sides of my mouth as I pulled back to take a huge gulp of much needed oxygen. Pein groaned and tugged gently on my hair.

"Gods, that was good… You're pretty good with your mouth, Madara…" He commented with a lingering sneer, his fingers massing my scalp. It wasn't the least bit comforting, however, for his nails scraped against my sensitive skull. He smirked and used his free hand to lift my face back up toward him.

"You wear cum really nicely, Madara… I wonder if all Uchiha look as beautiful…" He murmured, then shocked me with a hard slap across the face. The sting of the slap burned into my cheek, making it sore. I could see the red burning past the dripping cum. I just wanted him to let me go… But it was far from over because I heard someone coming out of the bathroom.

"Leader-sama, you really…" It was Kisame. His voice drifted into silence as he stared at me. Shame hit me like an ocean wave, making my body heat horribly. I felt like my entire being was on fire with embarrassment as his eyes locked on every inch of my body. Pein smiled, letting go of my hair to face Kisame.

"Finally… It took you that long to change out of your clothes?" He asked, mildly amused as he scanned Kisame's bulky blue form. A lump formed in my throat as distressed tugged it to come up as bile. Kisame was REALLY big.

I'm not kidding. He's big EVERYWHERE. Blue, yes, as I expected, but BIG. Horror struck me and made me jolt back. My legs told me to shove off and run and fast, but before I could even go anyway, Pein caught me around the waist harshly and tore me back to the floor. The back of my head slammed into the hard wood, making my ears ring and my vision go red for a minute.

I felt a warm trickle slid down the back of my neck when Pein pulled me up by a handful of my hair. He got me on my knees and held me in place as Kisame walked over, a familiar glower of hatred in his beady eyes.

"Kisame, mind helping me keep him in his place?" Pein asked innocently, like a teacher asking his student to help him with a problem. Kisame gave Pein a toothy grin and got down behind me. I panicked, horror rushing out my throat as an unwanted cry.

"No! No, wait!" I protested, but Kisame thrust three meaty fingers in my mouth to shut me up. I clenched my eyes shut to force back the surge of unwanted tears before I let them open and look up at Pein. I didn't know what my eyes looked like to him, but he stalled for a moment. His ringed gaze suddenly flickered with a look of short-lived regret before they flared once again with the familiarity of pure rage.

"I'll shut his mouth, Kisame," Pein said to the shark man, who removed his fingers from my mouth, "You better not bite, Madara, or I'll cut yours off and feed it to you on a platter."

Agony pleaded at my heart to beg for him to stop, but I couldn't speak anymore because Pein's cock was replaced into my mouth. I winced at the return of the bitterness that fled down my throat and sloshed into my shriveled stomach. I felt Kisame's huge hands on my hips, gripping them. I tried to move, but the strength absolutely fled from me.

I shut my eyes tightly and prepared for the pain as Kisame positioned himself behind me.

At first, he settled for rubbing his thick length against the inside of my thighs, stinging the unhealed cuts from the leather straps with his pre-cum and pressure. I figured maybe he was feeling just a little sorry… But I was wrong when I was filled with the most unbearable pain I'd ever experienced.

The agonizing torture shot up my spine and split everything in its path in half, cutting into my brain. Tears forced themselves past my clenched eyelids and mingled with the fluids on my face. Kisame pulled back for a short second before thrusting in fully, grunting the process. The head of his cock hit my prostate dead on.

I would have been screaming the moment his cock went in if it weren't for the cock in my mouth. Pein was getting excited as well and wrapped thick locks of my hair around his hand as he balled it into a fist and tugged, thrusting into my mouth. My throat cried in agony, growing sore and achy as Pein's dick hit the back of my throat.

Shocks of electrifying pain came from both ends and from all sides. Kisame's dull, chewed nails were cutting into my hips, slicing into the bruises he made previously. Pein's vice grip on my hair was making my head ring with a pain that made migraines feel like heaven. My eyes were starting to hurt from closing them so tightly with tears trying to spill past.

I risked opening them and saw red. Flashes of red darted across my blurred vision. I barely saw the organ in front of me as I tried to concentrate on licking and sucking. I couldn't do it any more.

The pain tearing into my ass was getting worse as Kisame picked up the pace, going faster and faster and faster and-

Searing hot flames splashed against my prostate as Kisame came with a howl, his nails dragging through my skin along my hips. Pein thrust into my mouth one last time and pulled out quickly to let his seed spit in my face. I shut my eyes again, feeling extremely hot. I felt Kisame leave me and I felt hollow, like my insides had just been carved out.

Feeling weak and used, I fell to the floor. I barely heard a sound, keeping my bound wrists close to my chest as my face pressed to the floor. I took labored, pained breathes against the floor, my body completely touching the floor as I lay on my stomach and face.

"So?" Came Pein's question to Kisame, who was slowly rising to his feet in a daze.

"Pein… On the video… It just looked like, well… Wow… And…"

"I'll take that as an 'I enjoyed that very much', huh?" Pein mused with a smirk, heading for the bathroom to shower. Kisame blushed a light purplish-pink, nodding before sending me a hate-filled glare. Pein smiled at Kisame.

"I'll take my shower… You may enter when I'm finished, until then… Have fun…" He cooed slyly and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. Almost immediately, Kisame whirled around to me and bent down, grabbing me by the elbow and heaving me into a sitting position.

Pain throbbed in my rear from the raw soreness. Kisame didn't seem to care as he got behind me, forcing me to lean against his board, bulky chest. His hand snaked downwards toward my sore, slightly still member.

"Small, Madara. Real small… I didn't think Itachi liked small things." He hissed in my ear and took a tight grip. I flinched and jerked, but he used his other arm to pull my head back on his chest. I stared into his angry eyes.

"Now you're getting payback, huh," Kisame murmured, his lips brushing my throat, "It's about time someone stood up to you, Madara… You filthy whore." Agony swept through me as Kisame pulled and jerked on my cock, making me gasp sharply over and over again. His thumb pushed on the sensitive slit in the head, smearing the liquid gathered around it. His lips were sucking their way down to my collarbone, then nibbling their way back up.

Kisame's rows of sharp jagged teeth cut easily into my fragile, papery skin. My body jolted with each rough jerk Kisame made on my cock, his laughter hissing into my ear every so often. I forced my eyes shut again seeing as the red was coming back in thicker blotches across my vision.

Within a matter of seconds, I felt my body spasm into an unwanted orgasm that seemed to last forever to me, but apparently not for Kisame because he kept on pumping. I couldn't suppress a series of moans from bursting past my lips as I lolled my head to the side, trying to hide my burning face in Kisame's neck.

After several forced, painful orgasms that left me panting and squirming in agony, Pein came out of the shower to let Kisame in. Pein was looking at me so smugly as I lay on my back, my cock still stiff even after all the abusive attention. He came over and slipped on top of me, a kunai glittering in his hand.

Horror ripped through me and I was almost afraid he was going to do what I thought he was going to do… But he didn't. He splayed his fingers out on my chest, just under my collarbone. He leaned in carefully, eyeing the space calmly.

"Time to carve you up, slut." He murmured down to me, hypnotized by the hot feeling of revenge. I cringed as he lowered the kunai down on my chest. I gasped as the sharp point punctured my flesh, cutting into letters. Pein read it aloud as he worked slowly.

"W-H-O-R-E… Wh-ore. Whoooore. Whore." He smirked and leaned in, licking the stinging word. Pain erupted as a cry from my raw throat as the sting of saliva entered my wounds. Pein smiled gently and leaned up to kiss my lips several times without tongue before he forced my mouth open.

He sucked on my tongue, kissing and gagging me with his own tongue before he brought the kunai to my mouth. I snapped my mouth shut before he could shove it in. He glared.

"Open your mouth, dog." He commanded. My lips parted carefully on instinct at the command and Pein slid the kunai into my mouth.

"Suck on it." He ordered harshly. I felt tears welling in the corners of my eyes again. I sucked and almost immediately, my tongue was sliced on the tip of the weapon. The insides of my scarred cheeks were cut open slowly and painfully as blood swirled with saliva, flowing down my throat.

He finally removed the weapon, revealing it to be coated with blood. Pein smirked again and I winced. He hoisted me up by my waist, holding me like a bloody rag doll as Kisame exited the bathroom.

"What now? You going to send him back to get healed up?" Kisame asked casually, drying off his navy blue hair. Pein hummed in thought while I just hung on his arm, cringing in disgust.

He was just letting me get healed up so he could come right back and tear me up… This hard to stop, I had to do something.

"No more…" I forced my vocal cords to move, my throat racking with pain as the air whistled up. Pein and Kisame looked at me, both looking a little perplexed that I could talk.

"No more, please," I pleaded quietly, my voice hoarse, "I'm sorry I hurt…" I broke off to cough, wrenching up thick droplets of blood before gulping in air to continue.

"I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry I did all those things… Just please, stop… No more…"

There was a dull, awkward silence following this as I tried to contain any more coughs. It didn't work well and my throat tickled and stung with another cough. Kisame looked like he was reconsidering it for a split second before Pein growled. His grip grew painfully tight before he threw me, hard, against the top of his desk, scattering everything on top of it.

"Sorry?! You think simply apologizing for all that you've done will make me stop?!" Pein barked in my face. I snapped my head to the side to avoid those hateful ringed eyes and the spittle that flew. Kisame flinched.

"Pein-"

"Shut up," Pein shrieked at him with flaming eyes before whirling back to me, bringing his face so close our lips were touching as he seethed down at me, "'Sorry, Nagato, I'm sorry for being so bad! Please, stop doing this to me!' I may have said begging will make things better, but it won't! I'm going to make you suffer, Madara Uchiha! I'm going to bring you down so far…!! Your cruel, senseless acts won't go unnoticed, you hear me?!"

Pein clasped a hand around my throat, squeezing the already sore and raw neck. He glared down at me so harshly; I could feel my body heat with all the hatred he was forcing down on me. My lungs wheezed and whined for air as I gasped, trying to push him back with my bound hands. It wasn't even close to working.

"Pein, stop! You'll kill him!" Kisame exclaimed in alarm. So, Kisame didn't know then…?

Of course not… Only Pein, Itachi, and I know…

I couldn't die.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm happy with this chapter! lol. I'm already starting on the next chapter, so no worries on those updates I promised! C:**

**Madara: Thank god, no more waiting.**

**Pein: Agreed!**

**Tsukuyomi: Ideas~ How I love them~**

**Madara: And the readers love them too, evidently because the reviews are pleasing… NOW ADD MORE REVIEWS, READERS!!**

**Pein: o0; I think they know by now to review.**

**Madara: … So?**

**  
Tsukuyomi: Give him a chance to yell and be boisterous, Pein. xD**

**Pein: -_-;**

**Madara: :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to Chapter Eleven, please find your seats and enjoy the chapter! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**PAIRING(S): PeiXMada, MadaXIta, MadaXDei, MadaXPei, DeiXMada. HELL, LOTS OF MADARA PAIRINGS. O-o;**

**WARNING(S): This has very graphic and sexual torture in it, so please be sure you can handle it, thank you very much. C:**

****

Chapter Eleven: The Feeling of Pleasure…?

"Pein, seriously…" Kisame hissed, but only earned a glare from the rage driven shinobi who was currently trying to strangle the air out of me.

"I'll never forgive you and neither will those you have harmed! Kisame," Pein turned his attention back to Kisame, still choking me, "He's always mocked you, you know that, yes?! He always taunted you and flaunted his beauty in front of Itachi, making the little weasel run after him! This is your chance and mine! Don't you dare go soft on me!"

"… Yes, sir…" Kisame mumbled. A cold barrier came back up on him again and I gave up on pleading and lay there, squeezing my eyes shut and awaiting the darkness of unconsciousness, but Pein finally let me go. Oxygen rushed into my lungs as I sucked it in, gasping, then breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Call Konan and have him taken… To his room…" Pein's voice drifted, his eyes flickering as if an idea was growing in the back of his mind.

"No, wait…" Pein mused before Kisame reached the door. I looked at Pein with a sick look as bile coiled in my gut. Pein first grinned at me before looking at Kisame.

"Tell Konan to heal Madara up, a little… And chain him the wall in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?! Leader, where we _eat_?" Kisame looked horrified. I would be too. I would lose my appetite walking in on something looking so hideous and abused… I felt my throat clenched around my rising heart.

That's right… Hideous and abused… Hideous and abused…

The more I said it in my mind, the more I wanted to curl up and just die. I was pathetic… How did I fall from my place above them? Above all these subordinates who now call themselves my masters? Whom _I_ must now refer to as master…?

The depressing thought vanished for now as Konan fluttered in. Her face was void of expression as she came over to me, ready to 'slightly heal' me. Pein and Kisame stood by to watch before telling her to stop.

By the time she was done, all the pain was reduced to a dull throb in my shaking, cold form, my head aching. Konan got up to leave and her glowing eyes locked with mine before she left. I stared back at her silently, trying to decipher what her guarded stare meant.

I had no time to ponder because Pein had dropped my black yukata on my shoulders without properly letting me put it on. He hooked a dirty old dog collar around my neck rather tightly, making me wheeze as I breathed. He dragged me to the kitchen and the kitchen was already having some people get in for food… Like Deidara and Itachi.

Shame smacked me in the face again as the two youngest Akatsuki members looked up. I recognized the look of horror in Itachi's normally dark, clouded eyes. Deidara's blue eyes were wide. He tilted his head, his ponytail doing a cute, childish little flip. I was tempted to touch him, but Pein stomped on my bare foot with the heel of his shoe and pain shot up my leg, making me almost stumble as Pein shoved me down by the empty corner that had a good view of the fridge and stove.

"No one," Pein began darkly and dangerously, turning to face the others after chaining me to the wall, "Is to feed him or bathe him or pamper him in anyway, understood? Or I will personally have you put in his place." Everyone took a step away. I lowered my eyes to the floor, frowning.

Look at that… Even Pein has adapted to my previous power. He was smirking at them all, but seemed to miss the very hurt look on Itachi's innocent face…

His face…

Itachi was looking particularly lovely today… His silky mane of raven black hair was out of its ponytail and hanging in loose locks past his shoulders. His midnight eyes were glowing with few, but recognizable emotions. His skin looked so velvety soft and touchable… I wanted to touch him so badly. More than I wanted to touch Deidara's surprised, boyish face…

Pein strode out then with Konan and Kisame in suit. Deidara looked at Itachi, who was still looking at me. He looked away and I think I saw a little bit of pity on his face too…

I was surprised now. I had thought Deidara would hate me for I had done to him…

_FLASHBACK (3__rd__ POV)_

_For once since his was just a child, Deidara's eyes were wide in fright as Madara forced him down on the bed, hands in fists against his smaller shoulders. His blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow in thick, soft locks of gold, his fearful expression reflecting in Madara's burning red eyes of flaming lust._

"_Come now, Deidara," Madara mocked with a lazy smirk of hunger, like a cat teasing its meal, "You're not scared are you? What happened to that tough act that you always put up when the others are around?" Deidara's blue eyes darted back and forth before landing on Madara's Sharingan again._

"_C-Come on, Madara, hmm… Stop messin' around…" He tried, but Madara grinned to show his beautifully white teeth as he leaned down to kiss the blondie on the lips roughly. Deidara flinched and his body tensed up as he let out a yelp. Madara had sunk his sharp teeth into his trembling lower lip. Bright red blood streamed down Deidara's light tanned skin._

"Let's play a game, Deidara…" Madara cooed and moved his hands lower and lower…

_FLASHBACK (MADARA'S POV)_

Deidara's screams still rang in my head and I winced as they gave me a painful headache… Funny, how at one point his screams made me laugh out loud with joyous lust when now they merely sickened me. Deidara was looking at me now, as if he were remembering it all as well.

"Maybe he deserves it, hmm…" He mused under his breath and stalked out of the room, his shoulders tense and hunched. Itachi's eyes followed him out, then he looked back at me.

A long silence settled between us as I let my eyelids droop tiredly. Itachi stepped back and shut the kitchen door before striding over to me. He got on his knees in front of me, examining me as if he couldn't believe I was under the hideous disguise.

I wanted to touch him, but I was so afraid of hurting him. His skin, his feelings, his everything… I lowered my eyes to his bare feet, his toenails freshly painted deep purple.

"I'm sorry, Itachi…" I whispered, my lips cracking as they were chapped. I lifted my eyes to see his expression and I saw what I expected… Perplexity.

"Sorry…?" He murmured in disbelief. I nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry… If I ever made you feel… Like you weren't worth anything… Because in truth…" My voice cracked and I wheezed pathetically past the collar as coughs heaved up globs of blood that splashed into my lap as they slid down my lips. Itachi stared at me and I forced myself to recover quickly so I could continue.

"I love you, Ita-Ita-" My coughs surged up again and my eyes welled with pitiful tears of frustration. Why wouldn't my damned body let me continue?! Why?! I had to tell him everything! I wrenched up more blood, coughing. Itachi flinched, then his fingers touched my cheek, and I pulled back, choking back my coughs.

"Don't! Don't soil yourself…" I choked and coughed some more before gasping to catch my breath. Itachi looked so confused and it was hurting me as much as it was angering him to be confused. Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted.

"Should get moving, kiddo, don't wanna piss off Pein." Zetsu's white half taunted as the Venus flytrap made his appearance from the floorboards with a barely audible _sloomp_.

"**Yea, he's already in a pissy mood. Poor Kisame and Konan get to hear Pein's complaints about you.**" The black half mused. Itachi whipped around to stare at the plant man, then he looked at me to see if I'd protest, but I didn't look at him.

The last thing he did that sent my heart soaring… Was his kiss. Before he left, he brushed a warm, gentle kiss on my cheek before getting up and sweeping out of the room like an angel. I stared after him, barely touching my cheek in fear of wiping away the only good memory I had of the past week and a half.

"Awww… That was kind of sweet…" Zetsu's white half cooed.

"**Psh! If Pein knew about this, he'd be so ticked!**" The black half hooted villainously. I eyes snapped to him and suddenly, a surge of power flooded into my beaten, torn limbs and I think Zetsu caught it too because he took a step back. I felt my eyes glow red hot with anger.

"You tell Pein of any of this and I will see to it that you are disposed of with the strongest weed killer that I can obtain." I hissed venomously. There was a pause before the white half gushed.

"There's the old Madara!" He exclaimed happily.

"**He's baaaaack**!" The black side crooned as the golden eyes of the Akatsuki member glowed with amusement. I glared at him, trying to muster up as much authority as I could in my weak state.

"You're damn right I'm back," I growled darkly, my lips pulling back in a snarl, "Now take my orders and get it through your head, Zetsu. No one knows anything of this."

"Yeeessss, sir!" The white half huffed.

"**Yea, yea. We got it.**" The black half agreed with a twitch of its lips. With that being said, Zetsu sank into the ground deeply, hiding away. I felt a smile cross my lips in short moment of joy.

I could feel the strong burst of power still in my aching heart. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself… I had to show Pein whose boss because he sure as hell was NOT my master…

I am Madara Uchiha! No one is my master!

**xxx**

I sat there for two days without food. Everyone walked by me without a care in the world, not even bothering to drop any scraps. Kisame and Pein were the worst when they came by. Kisame would taunt me by leaving the fridge open or leaving the stove on so the smell of food suffocated me.

Pein dropped scraps, but he'd dumped them in the garbage, which was just an inch out of my reach so I couldn't grab anything. Itachi never came into the kitchen and sent Kisame or Deidara in for him.

On the third day when I was about to give up hope on getting stronger with nutrition, Deidara became my miracle. I was sitting in the corner, my knees to my chest. It was extremely cold in the kitchen that day and I think it was because Pein purposely left the back door wide open.

Deidara came in quietly, his bare feet sliding across the floor. His blonde hair was tied up in his fountain-like ponytail, some of it hiding his left eye. He was piling up food on a plate and for a second there, I was wondering why he wanted so much food, but then he turned to me with sparkling blue eyes. I stared back and got his telepathic message, frowning slowly.

"You do realize you're risking your safety." I said dryly. I wasn't complaining, I was just curious as to why one of my victims would ever want to help me when they all seemed to be against me. Deidara smiled weakly, stepping up to me, but not too close… Like he was afraid I was going to lash out at him.

"Yea, hmm," He mumbled, his blue eye glowing in the dimness of the kitchen, "But I've got good reflexes, hmm… He can't do anything to me."

"So you think." I responded dully, my voice growing a bit livelier compared to its previous hoarseness. Deidara set the plate down, eyeing my bound hands before picking some food up with the chopsticks.

"You're not gonna bite me, hmm?" He asked, raising a thin, suspicious brow. I felt my lips curve up into a delicate, innocent smile.

"No, Deidara… I won't hurt you…" I replied quietly. Deidara gave a nod, then brought the chopsticks to my mouth. I barely gave him time to watch me swallow. My tongue darted out and wrapped around the chicken in the chopsticks, my lips smacking down as I swallowed the food whole. I felt it tumble down my throat and splash into my stomach.

Deidara blinked.

"Wow… You were hungry… I guess there's no point in asking you if you wanted something else, hmm." He murmured, then returned to feeding me. The entire time, however, I noticed his eyes were on my lips, not me in particular. I was eating like a pig compared to all the other times he's probably seen me eat.

I used to eat slowly and carefully, maybe not even finishing all my meal. Now, the plate was nearly clean, save for thick droplets of sauce, which I wanted to lick up, but Deidara insisted on getting me more. I asked for some dessert and he got it.

Such an obedient little boy… No wonder Pein sent me the suggestion of having him recruited. He used to be so nasty to me when he didn't know who I really was, when I claimed my identity as Tobi, but after discovering who I was… He didn't seem to hit me so much.

He came back with a little rice cake with apple filling. My eyes must have widened eagerly because Deidara smirked, then brought the food to my mouth… In his bare fingers, no chopsticks. I waited a second before taking it…

Unfortunately, a feeling held me in place. His fingers were very warm compared to my cold body and they were smooth for someone who worked with explosives. I kept my mouth clamped around his fingers, watching his blue eye flicker with a familiar emotion, his lips turning into a tight-lipped line of concentration. We stared at each other for a bit before he slowly removed his fingers, which were wet with saliva.

He didn't bother to clean them off, though, as he reached for another smaller pastry, which he fed me the same way. Only this time, I didn't let go of his fingers. The desserts went down easily and were already filling me… As for my mouth, I unconsciously began to suck on the three digits in my mouth.

I don't know why I was doing it. I felt like I had to. My tongue slid against the tips of each finger before slipping up and down their lengths. Deidara shivered visibly and I saw a sweet warm blush cross his handsome features.

I opened my mouth a little wider and let my tongue trail downwards to the tongue that was licking its lips on his palm. I don't think Deidara's tongue quite willed it, but the tongue on his palm slithered out and touched my own.

It was a soft, wet, warm muscle. I always imagined it to taste horrible, but it actually tasted good… Did his hands eat too???

I really didn't know what to make of what I was doing. If someone walked in, they'd probably wonder why I was making out with Deidara's hand! However, even that worry wasn't enough to pull me away. I leaned further toward Deidara, barely noticing how the collar dug into my neck as I kissed the mouth on his palm.

"Madara…" Deidara let out a breathy moan and a bubble of pleasure burst in my gut, giving the result of a very sore, stiff organ at the base of my torso. Why did I feel happy making _him_ happy? Repay him for feeding me? Had I reduced so low? No…! I was just getting to hang of being me again…!

By this time, I was panting against Deidara's palm, wanting to go further, but he was too far for me to reach his _real_ mouth! Deidara saw my distress and leaned in, brushing his lips by mine. They tasted like sugar, like candy, something sweet… I leaned in, dragging my fingers along his arm to guide his hand to a very needy place on me, but something very dangerous and very dark interrupted us…

Well, well, Madara… I always knew you were such a whore." Pein's voice growled.

Everything about me grew hotter and hotter. Getting caught in the act for some reason only added to the hot, sensational feeling that was gathering in the pits of despair and now… It was going to be ruined.

****

**A/N: Well… I was going for a cliffhanger that would get me beat up… Did it work?**

**Madara: … Not quite, but I'll beat you up anyway, if you'd like. C:**

**Tsukuyomi: No thanks! –ducks behind Pein-**

**Pein: Do I look like a bodyguard?!**

**Tsukuyomi: Yes. A very handsome one. :3**

**Pein: -.-;**

**Madara: -smirks- Annnnd, for the readers… REVIEW! REVIEW! –big deep breath- REEEEVIEWWWWW!!!!!**

**Pein: … What do they have to do again? I don't think I quite heard you.**

**Madara: -glare-**

**Tsukuyomi: … -sweatdrop-**


	12. Chapter 12

YES! Fast update! YES! I'm happy. :3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**PAIRING(S): … A LOT of Madara pairings as well as PeiXIta.**

**WARNING(S): Extreme graphic and sexual torture, please refrain from reading if you cannot handle this. If you can, please read on, please and thank yous.**

****

Chapter Twelve: Backstabber!

Pein moved very swiftly towards me, making Deidara leap back against one of the counters, almost knocking over the trashcan. Pein easily grabbed a handful of my hair, ignoring how he tore strands out. He threw a harsh glare at Deidara, who had a determined, fierce look on his face despite the deep, fearful trouble he was in.

"What did I tell you about feeding the bitch, Deidara?" Pein demanded sharply, like a mother scolding her child. Deidara glared back, but still kept his distance.

"Feeding him, what's it look like, hmm?" He demanded. Pein glowered and his grip on my hair tightened. He moved to release my hair, ready to lunge at Deidara, but I summoned up the rest of my strength to catch Pein's wrist in my grasp. Pein froze as I glared at him.

"Fuck off, Pein… Leave the kid alone, I'm the one who made him feed me…" I seethed darkly. Pein's head snapped toward me, his ringed gaze flickered with something I recognized…

Fear.

I still gripped his wrist tightly, his body jerking a little out of surprise at the threatening manner of my voice. Deidara looked at me, surprised himself. I still kept my glare on Pein before he quickly regained his composure and tore out of my grasp easily, almost knocking me forward if the collar hadn't of caught me. I gasped, wincing as the collar dug into my windpipe.

I jerked back to suck in fresh air when I heard Pein force Deidara out of the kitchen. Pein locked the door, then turned on me. I sank back against the corner, watching him glower at me with furious ringed eyes. His eyes almost screamed hatred to the heavens. He took a staggering step toward me, then stopped to sneer at me.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He demanded. I glared at him, guarded as I leaned against the corner.

"How's that?"

"You think you can lure someone into letting you go, huh?"

"I was just in it for the food… But getting as far from you as possible sounds good too."

"You sniveling little cockroach!" Pein shrieked, losing his cool once more. It was actually kind of scary to watch, even for someone like me. A stream of red-hot anger appeared on his young face, his body tensing up. He lunged at me. I winced when he practically slammed into me, pinning me on the floor beneath him. His ringed eyes locked on mine like shards of ice.

"You think I'll let you become what you once were?! Never!! NEVER, YOU HEAR ME?! You'll bow down to ME! You will call me master, Madara Uchiha, or I will take great pleasure in making every waking moment of your life HELL!" Pein screamed in my face, making my ears ring. The power I had felt moments ago felt like it was being sucked out as Pein's mouth hovered over my face, screaming insult after insult.

It burnt my pride and burnt everything else that I was working hard to build up. Pein was tangling his fingers in my hair now, pulling really hard and giving me a throbbing headache, his knee painfully pushing against the erection I was still having trouble getting rid of.

"You're nothing, but a lowly little whore, Madara," Pein hissed in my ear with more venom than any of Orochimaru's snakes, "I'll bet you rather enjoyed toying with Deidara, didn't you? Maybe as punishment, I should let him fuck you senseless too, but you'd like that, wouldn't you? Or should I ask Kisame?"

Just the thought of the HUGE blue shark made my body shudder in remembrance at the extreme agony of having something so big shoved into my hole and tearing me in half. Pein let a wide, cat-like smile cross his face. He lifted his hand out of my hair to brushed some out of my face, leering down at me with that all-knowing smile.

"Yes… That's scary, huh? Well, maybe if you beg, I just _might_ do this myself instead of Kisame, hmm? You going to beg for forgiveness? Beg for _me_ to touch you? Or is Kisame more to your liking?" He asked, gazing down at me in a predatory-like manner. A lump formed in my throat.

I didn't want either of them coming anywhere near me! I hoped for a short moment that someone would come in and distract this crazy brat, but no such luck fell upon me as I finally managed to quiet whine from my throat.

"Pein-"

"You'll have better luck calling me master~" Pein cooed in my face, his lips pulling into a snarling grin. I shut my eyes to avoid looking at that starving face, my entire body tensing up and the organ between my legs pulsing every time Pein nudged it.

"M…" I couldn't do it! I couldn't call him master, no! He wasn't my master! Nobody was! So why…?

"Master, please… I…" I could hardly continue. What was I suppose to say anyway? That I rather have him fuck me and not Kisame?! I didn't know what to do… Pein's grin grew more sadistic by the second as he leaned down, his lips hovering over my own. His hot breath sent chills throughout my body, making my cock jump painfully.

"You sound a little choked up… Eager for some playtime? All right… I'm sure Kisame wouldn't mind dropping all his business to be with us…" He teased and gave a little lick at my lower lip before shoving himself up. He left the kitchen to fetch Kisame.

Horror made me panicking. I grabbed the chain keeping me connected to the wall and jerked harder and harder with my bound hands. I had to get out of here! Hysteria was making me work faster and faster until finally, luck saved me, making the chain crackle in half. I jumped backwards, scrambling to my feet. I stumbled back into a counter, wincing when the corner poked my back.

I whirled around, looking for any escape. ANY ESCAPE! My eyes fell on the back door, which was still wide open. I eagerly fought my sore, achy legs to run to the door. I winced when a cold gust of bitter winter wind blasted into my face. I stood there, glaring at the flakes of white that fluttered in mini tornados everywhere, covering the ground in a thick blanket of the stuff.

I didn't have anything warm… But then again, I couldn't die, so what did I have to lose?

I bolted into the snow, trying not to trip and stumble at the shock of icy coldness that shot up my legs. I had trouble keeping my yukata close to my shivering body as wind swept around me, biting at me with little white snow flakes.

Damned snow.

… Snow. I stopped running when I made it to the woods outside the base. I stood still, shivering as I hunched to breath hot air on my hands. I frowned, mentally calculating the days.

My result?

Today was December 22nd.

There was something about the date that sounded familiar… Or maybe it was a different date? Either way, I couldn't possibly care less as I took off again through the snow. I couldn't hear anything behind me, but I knew that by now, Pein would be on my tail. The only luck that was following me was the fact that it was snowing so badly that my footprints were beginning to fade.

The bad news? My fingers and feet were turning purple. A deep, dangerous purple that threatened to turn black any second. I wished there was somewhere close, but if I remembered correctly, we purposely chose hideouts far from any civilization to avoid any confrontation with enemies.

I had only moved a little further when luck literally killed me.

Or at least, I almost wished it did, even if the very thought of the darkness closing around me didn't scare me half to death.

I had collapsed to my knees, trembling violently as the icy, unforgiving wind whipped around me, freezing everything around me. I wanted to keep going, but that's when extreme warmth stabbed me.

Right in the chest with a sharp kunai…

**xxx(PEIN'S POV!)xxx**

FINALLY! I had caught up with the worthless bastard! Finally! I froze, however, when I realized what I had done.

I had lunged in so quickly that the kunai had pierced right through the yukata and right through Madara Uchiha's chest. I heard Kisame gasp sharply, alerting my attention. My gloved hand was soaking wet and warm with Madara's blood. I tore back, letting out a startled cry.

I thought he was going to show off his spectacular stunts, but he didn't. In fact, he was still sitting there on his knees, shivering. I frowned slowly and carefully stepped up beside him. The mere thought that I had actually killed him somehow sent horror racing through my limbs and spine, but I relaxed carefully when I saw he was wide awake.

However, hot salty tears were making a path down his blood-smeared face, droplets of fresh blood flowing with the tears. The kunai was sticking out his chest, the hot blood melting the snow around him and pooling like a hot tub. Madara's eyes were wide, tears still streaming down his face. The only thought in my head was…

How dare he run from me! The coward! The despicable little slut!

My second thought was surprise because a little smile came onto Madara's weak, color-drained face. A small pang of remorse filled me to the brim as the once proud angel let out a choked sob.

"Hurts… Hurts…" He whimpered. I relaxed a little, frowning as I glanced up at Kisame, who was staring in complete horror.

"Kisame… Carry him back to base. I'll go up ahead and alert Konan to have everything ready… Unfortunately, without Kakuzu here, the procedure will take longer than I'd like." I muttered. Kisame nodded and staggered through the snowdrifts, dropping down by Madara, who flinched at his presence. I stood up, glaring down at Madara, who was still shuddering and whimpering in agony.

Now, I felt no pity. Merely mentioning my lost comrade brought forth all my hatred. I was even tempted to trick Madara into thinking he had a chance of being healed. To forget about telling Konan, but then again… It wasn't as much fun to play with someone who thought the pain was all over with when it was far from.

**xxx(MADARA'S POV!)xxx**

Kisame didn't seem to know how to pick me up. Even when he touched my arm, I tried to pull away, causing myself extreme agony as the kunai made a sickening squishing sound when I moved.

"Madara… Madara, you need to let me help you back to the base. I know it hurts-"

"NO!!!" I was surprised at how loud and high-pitched my voice got at that point. Kisame was too and was now staring at me speechless, so I continued to rant as the pain ripped and roared through my body.

"YOU DON'T!! You don't know how much it hurts! You don't know anything, you stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid! You don't know anything about pain, you stupid thing! You don't-You don't!" I screamed, my entire body shaking as the fury that boiled in me numbed the pain only slightly. Kisame flinched.

"Madara-"

"LEAVE ME! Go! Leave me alone! I don't want you to touch me anymore! Stop touching me!" I was on a roll and I couldn't stop, no matter how much the tiny voice in the back of my head told me to.

"You've touched me enough!! If you hate me so much, go back! Forget about me and go away! Leave me alone! I already have to suffer enough!! Stop making it worse, damn you!! GO TO FUCKING HELL, FISH-FUCKING-FACE!!! LEAVE! GET! GO FOLLOW YOUR MASTER, MUTT!!" I stopped to gasp, trying to catch my breath. Clouds formed from my mouth as I gulped in air and let it out in huge amounts.

Kisame was still looking at me, his eyes unreadable. After a moment, he scooped me up into his arms. Simple as that. The pain was so immense, I couldn't even move as Kisame took off through the snow. I clamped my eyes shut tightly, biting into my lower lip to stop cries of pain from escaping my throat. The whole way, Kisame was silent, his face still having the same impassive look.

His body gave off a lot of heat, I noticed. I needed warmth… So, I risked curling up closer. I sighed, ignoring the pain in my chest as the blood bubbled non-stop. It was like an ever-lasting fountain of red liquid.

Arriving back at the base, Konan was ready to heal me, but Pein was nowhere to be seen. I laid on the bed in my room, or, well… My old room, I guess. Konan had taped my mouth while she worked on getting the kunai out and a good thing too because I would have screamed her eardrums right out.

After all the agony was over of having her stitch me up, she was packing up her things. She knew that I would heal quickly… A wound that would normally kill people for me only took a few days to heal, like a little cut… I stared at her; her poker face was still in place.

"Konan…" My voice seemed to startle her out of her thinking process as she looked up, amber eyes reflecting the light of the candle on the nightstand nearby. She waited for me to speak.

"… You hate me too, don't you?" I accused quietly. Her eyelids seemed to droop slightly in understanding, but it was hard to tell by her blank stare. She sat up in her chair, placing her hands in her lap, folded.

"Madara… You can't do the things you do, expecting someone to love you out of it all." She said quietly. Her voice soothed me as I relaxed on the bed, staring at her tiredly. She was right, though… Everything I had done…

I hurt Kisame… I hurt Deidara… Hell, I hurt both Hidan and Kakuzu when they had been alive. I was nasty towards Sasori before he died. And Pein… I was cruel to him, ordering him around like a dog. Zetsu even got a brunt of my attacks. I rarely went after Konan, but there were times when I snapped at her…

And Itachi… My heart swelled with just the thought of his name, but it quickly crackled apart as I realized all the horrible things I did to him. I felt my throat squeeze, my eyes stinging.

"I deserve it…" I managed to choke. Konan looked at me and I saw a flicker of emotion, but it passed quickly. She dropped a warm, comforting hand on mine and squeezed gently. She lowered her eyes to my wound, then my hand, then back to my eyes. She slowly allowed a smile to come across her normally placid face.

"You still have time to right your wrongs… You've got more time than a lot of people…" She said quietly.

"But, how can I do that with Pein breathing down my neck?" I asked softly, studying the Rain kunoichi's face. Her smile faltered.

"You'll figure it out… You're Madara Uchiha… You can do anything…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yea… A short chapter, but I kinda liked how it turned out. It pleased me…**

**Madara: I'll bet! Stabbing me in the back! –turns on Pein- You backstabber!**

**Pein: Weeeeeell, maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't need to be stabbing you in the back in the first place, hypocrite!**

**Madara: Then don't give me a reason to be a jerk, fool!**

**Tsukuyomi: HEY! No arguing in my author's notes, **_**boys**_**!**

**Pein: -x-**

**Madara: Hmph… He's just made cuz the readers like me better.**

**Pein: THEY DO NOT!**

**Tsukuyomi: ALL RIGHT. o-o; I'm going to post a poll about this. –grin- Anyway… Madara?**

**Madara: ANNND, THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE! Please hit the review button to review this fanfiction or you will face the wrath of lack of updates!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter thirteen for ya! Only one or two more chapters left, though… D':

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**PAIRINGS: Multiple Madara pairings as well as PeiXIta.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic violence and torture, some psychological stuff, I guess… I think… I don't know what to call it. xD Random plot as well… ;**

****

Chapter Thirteen: Wake Up

Konan's words still hung over my head when I woke up in the morning. The warm sun felt so good on my skin. I just relaxed, closing my eyes again to bathe in the glowing warmth. I turned my head to the side to stare at the candle that was burnt out. I didn't even notice that someone was sitting at the end of my bed until I felt the bed shift. Alarm shot through me and I jerked me head in that direction.

Relief swept over me like a warmer blanket as Itachi's eyes met my own. He sat there, staring at me for a while before letting his eyes slide away.

"You're almost fully healed… Pein will be waiting to do more damage…" He informed in a very quiet voice. I blinked at him, then frowned slowly. I barely heard the words he was saying when I watched his tired, hollow expression twist into distaste. I sat up slowly, wincing a little. Itachi's eyes snapped and locked on me.

"I said you're _almost_ fully healed, not-" I leaned in and met his lips with mine. He stopped completely, his eyes widening a fraction. I forced my sore hand to cup his warm, slightly pink cheek as I licked between his lips. I pulled back for a moment, staring at him as he blinked in surprise.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry, Itachi," I whispered quietly as I leaned in to kiss his nose, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry if I've treated you like you were nothing… It took me a lot of beatings and time to think to realize that you're too perfect to be treated like that… You're beautiful, Itachi, and I never want to ruin that…"

His onyx eyes were studying me closely before he leaned in to nuzzle my neck. Shocks of warmth spread through my whole body, making the pain I had felt earlier become dull and void. I hesitantly put my arms around him, then held him closer. I didn't want to let him go.

Something so pure… So beautiful… I had always thought my own reflection was that beautiful, but as I studied Itachi closely as he pressed his cheek to my chest… I realized I wasn't the most beautiful thing on the planet.

Itachi was.

Everything about him was stunning. His beautiful, silky raven black hair as it splayed on his shoulders in liquid locks. His midnight eyes that were so dark and always empty of expression around strangers. His warm creamy porcelain skin so flawless. The sound of his mature, yet gentle voice was better than any chorus.

Itachi was beautiful. Not me… Not anymore.

"Well, well… How cute…" A voice drawled. My grip on Itachi tightened at the sound of Pein's voice. Horror struck through me sharply as I silently prayed he wouldn't take my angel away. I glanced up, Itachi's eyes flashing open and staring at Pein too.

The brat stood proudly in the doorway, his face clearly unamused. His chakra receivers glittered in the morning sun that bled through the window in the room. Itachi's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion and he grew tense in my arms.

"Itachi, leave." Pein commanded. Itachi moved to comply, but I didn't budge my grip around him and instead held him tighter.

"No!" I barked at him. Pein's eyes darkened, turning as icy cold as the weather outside.

"Let him go, Madara. He's leaving. We need to have a talk…" He growled venomously, taking a step into the room. Itachi lifted his eyes to stare at me with glowing obsidian orbs of curiosity. He was probably wondering why I wasn't letting him go.

Of course I wouldn't let him go! I knew what Pein was planning as he sneered at me in disgust. He wanted to take Itachi away and reduce me right back to the way I was… I couldn't let that happen.

"This is my room," I responded coldly, "I choose who comes in and who leaves. Itachi is staying and you are leaving." My voice was a little shaky from so many days of abuse. Pein's eyes glowered, but I got the satisfaction of watching a flicker of fear cross his eyes.

"Leave." I commanded. Pein's lip curled away from his teeth as he growled at me then flashed Itachi a dangerous smirk.

"You really want to be with something that was branded a whore, Itachi?" He demanded, gesturing to me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Thoughtlessly, I jerked the collar on my shirt up to over the space under my collarbone. The move didn't go unnoticed and Itachi stopped my hand from adjusting my shirt collar. He was frowning.

Fear swept through me like a great gust of cold wind. If he saw the word Pein carved into me, he'd never want me…! He'd be sickened every time he touched me!

"Itachi, go." I managed to say, releasing him quickly to fold my arms tightly over my chest. Itachi looked at me for a while, frowning still.

"Madara…"

"Itachi, please…" I said softly. Itachi's eyes widened for only a split second before dropping a little as he rose to his feet gracefully. His hair swept like gentle waves of black liquid as he moved for the door, not making a single sound as he left. Pein whirled on me as soon as the door shut, shoving me down on the bed.

The old pains returned in a flash, exploding up my spine as Pein pinned me down, his eyes glaring daggers down at me.

"You…! I'm going to kill you! I can't stand to look at you anymore!" Pein yelled in my face, his spit hitting my face like rain. I glared at him as best I could, ignoring the pain in my spine.

"Kill me then, Pein. I dare you." I seethed at him. Pein's eyes suddenly looked so frustrated and they were glittering like his piercing. It took me a moment to realize he was crying in frustration.

"So close," He growled at me, clenching the sheets on the bed in his fists as he hovered over me, "I was so close… You were on your knees… And you got right… Back… Up… Why do you do that?! WHY?! Why can't you stay down?!"

I didn't know what to say. I was about to say he should have just come talk to me if he had a problem with me, but the thought disappeared as soon as it appeared… If I were still the same person, I'd have knocked Pein across the room like a rag doll. I studied Pein's contorted expression for a while, then sighed.

"I don't know," I replied at last, making Pein blink down at me, "Pein… It's probably a little late for this, but I wanted to apologize again… On more, uh, cleaner terms…" I paused, watching Pein frown. He wasn't yelling. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't throwing me on a desk and carving me up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

He was listening.

I quickly went on in case he changed his mind.

"I treated you as if you were worthless," The agony in Pein's ringed eyes was clear as the snow outside, "It was wrong of me. You have assisted me in so many ways and I never repaid you for doing those things… You had every right to torture me, but… Don't keep doing it. I know what I did was wrong. You've made me realize how cruel I was and I'm so sorry… Don't turn into me, Pein. Stop this now. I promise things will change…" Pein's thoughts were conflicting. I would tell by how his eyes were glowing and studying me. I just hoped I had won his trust…

Pein was still silent. He didn't speak. Instead, he leaned in close to my face, so I could feel the warmth of his every breath. A bolt of agony went up my spine. He wouldn't… He couldn't keep doing this… However, instead of a rough, bruising kiss, Pein kissed me gently. I was shocked at first and couldn't do anything back, but the boiling feeling of arousal grew between my legs. I felt the heat of need growing back and I didn't want it there. This just wasn't the time!

Before I could stop this, however, Pein leaned in and kissed me again, hungrily this time. His tongue licked the entrance of my lips, pushing them apart to make room for his wet muscle. What was he doing? I was so lost… Uh, lost in several things actually. Lust, confusion, and annoyance in the confusion.

I had always hated being confused…

Pein took one of my hands in his own, lacing our fingers together on the bed. His tongue completely invaded my mouth, taking over as it cradled the familiar places. His breath was hot on my face and I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not. I felt a sound growing in my throat, but I couldn't hear it come out.

Apparently, it did because Pein's mouth vibrated with a groan of approval. I felt the vibration all the way down to my erection and I felt a moan rise up my throat again. I needed to be touched more… The feeling was making me frustrated.

I had to focus on what we were doing before… Which was… What was I doing before this happened?

The thought was lost when Pein moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and kissing. I gasped out loud. He was pulling down my shirt collar, kissing the sore words under my collarbone. His lips were soft and warm, though, soothing the brand. His fingers were slipping from my hand and moving through my hair to my face. His other hand joined the touching. His hands moved down over my chest, swiping over my sensitive nipples, making me jolt.

He whispered something against my skin, but I couldn't hear him. Everything sounded muffled and dull, like the feeling after standing next to a loud stereo… Or Hidan.

Before I knew what was happening, clothes were gone and bare skin was revealed. My body was still sore and achy, but Pein kept kissing me and soothing the pain to numbness… I was still having trouble trying to remember what was happening before all this, but when Pein's arousal touched between my thighs, everything was a blur.

Warmth and a dull throbbing pain inside me, but it wasn't as rough as all the other times Pein had intruded my body. His lips were touching mine the entire time he carefully went in and out, in and out. I counted the steady pace, breathing harshly against Pein's lips. Something was tugging at the back of mind, telling me to stop doing this, but it was hard to listen with someone touching me like this…

_Whore_.

The word brought me back to cold hard reality. I heard that word. I don't know if Pein said it or if my mind was playing tricks, but suddenly I realized what I was acting like… I was acting like some desperate little slut. I had to stop this. I tried to find Pein's chest to push him away, but my hands were numb and somewhere else… Where were they?

"Pein…" I could barely hear my voice past the labored breathing and the sound of sweaty skin smacking together. I tried to find my hands again and found that they were already pressed to Pein's chest in fists. They were asleep by the tingly, prickly feeling I got when I tried to open them again. Pein heard me. Or, at least, I think he did…

"Pein… Pein…" My voice was gone again as searing warmth flooded inside me and I listened to Pein groan loudly in my ear. He was moving harder and it was starting to hurt again.

"Off…" I heard my voice again. This time, I felt a Pein's hand on my chest. I opened my eyes from the blurriness to find Pein staring at me with harsh ringed eyes. His fingernails dug into the area around the word on my chest.

"I'll never… Forgive you…" The last word he spoke stuck not only in my mind, but also on the front of my chest in scratchy, sore letters. Exhaustion consumed me once again into a thick fog of blackness…

**xxxx**

I woke up lying on my bed, the blankets pulled up. I felt sore again and the words on my chest were throbbing… I blinked. Was it a dream? Or had it really happened? I wanted to sit up, but my body was aching, so I lay still, listening to the sound of footsteps and voices outside my door. After a while, the door opened and Deidara came in. I was a little surprised.

"Deidara…?" My voice sounded normal and a little annoyed, which I hadn't intended. Deidara was holding a tray of food, yawning sleepily. A little tear of sleep was welling in his eye before he stretched after setting the tray down.

"Morning, Madara-sama… Wow… You look like you had a bad dream." He pointed out, frowning now. I blinked at him blankly.

"What're you talking about?" I asked. I'd expect to look like Hell. I had been living through it for the past few weeks… Or so… Deidara shrugged lightly, his blue eyes flitting across the room to the window where the hot sun poured in.

"You've been asleep for a while now… I lost count of the days, actually, hmm…" He mused, counting on his fingers. I stared at him blankly. What was he talking about? Deidara blinked, then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yea! Almost a week!" He exclaimed.

"A week?!" I yelled. I hadn't meant to yell. It startled Deidara enough to make him take a hop backwards, stumbling in the process.

"Well, yea… I mean, that Genjutsu Itachi used on you. Told you he was a jerk, hmm." He replied. I didn't know what to say. What Genjutsu? What was he talking about?! A flood of panic hit me in the chest and I almost leapt to my feet, but only managed to sit straight up. I noticed that by this point, I was only feeling numb. Deidara took a cautious step away, like he was afraid I'd hurt him. I looked down at myself in shock.

I was wearing a black yukata, silky and fancy and clean. No cuts, no bruises, no broken ribs. I opened the yukata and saw my chest was clean of any vile impurities. I looked back up at Deidara, blinking at him.

"But… Pein! Where is he?! He was in here-"

"Pein's been in his office all the time you were out of it," Deidara interrupted me carefully, fiddling with the hair in his face, "He wouldn't come out, hmm… Kisame said he's probably afraid you'll hurt him for what he did…"

"For what he did…?" My voice trailed off. I was so lost and the confusion was boiling my blood in aggravation.

"He made Itachi use Mangekyo on you, Madara-sama… Don't you remember anything, hmm?" The blondie asked curiously, stepping toward me. I frowned.

"But… That was a few weeks ago… I was awake for the past few weeks! Pein stabbed me and-and the blood and-"

"Madara, you've been unconscious for a whole week because of my doing." A voice stated. I looked at the door where Itachi was walking in like a sleek cat, his hair tied back, and a towel over his arm. He looked like he had just showered. I ignored the pulse down below to stare at him.

"I know, but Pein-"

"I used my Mangekyo to give you a nightmare for an entire week… None of that stuff ever really happened, Madara." Itachi replied quietly, no emotion on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: … Uh… Don't ask how this whole change of events happened… I'm only planning one or two more chapters… Depends. This one has used up a lot of my torture ideas. 0o;**

**Madara: … THAT WAS THE WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!!!**

**Pein: Damn…**

**Itachi: … Too much? –looking all innocent-**

**Madara: Too…?!?!?! –can't speak-**

**Tsukuyomi: ^^; Anyway, Madara. Do the honors f you can talk now.**

**Madara: -sputters before continuing- Thaaaanks for reading everyone and please review! Puh-lease~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter of **_**Madara's Master**_**! Please enjoy, despite its shortness…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**PAIRINGS: Multiple Madara pairings… MadaraXItachi/PeinXMadara mostly…**

**WARNING: This is the last chapter… Uh… That's the warning… xD**

****

Chapter Fourteen: Apologizes… Maybe.

A nightmare… It had all been such a horrible, terrifying nightmare. I had never been sexually harassed. I had never been stabbed… What day was it? When I asked, my voice sounded faint.

"December 24th…" Itachi responded calmly, his onyx eyes regarding me carefully. Deidara looked uneasy, glancing at me as if waiting for an order. That's right. I'm still me… They're still afraid of me and-

Oh gods…

The things that happened to me in my nightmare. They were all fake, but the things I did to everyone else. All those things were real… All the things I did to Deidara, to Itachi. The things I said to Kisame… The torture I put Pein through. That had been real. I looked up at Itachi. He planned all that out?

I didn't know whether to worry about his corrupted ideas of torture or whether to be angry or… Grateful.

Grateful that he showed me all the sinful things I had done to everyone. His face was expressionless, his eyes lowered to the floor. Deidara shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what I was talking about before. No wonder he seemed so confused.

"Deidara." I ordered. Deidara jumped to attention, looking at me with wide blue eyes.

"What?"

"…" I didn't know whether to apologize or send him away or both or something else. I was a little confused again and it was giving me a headache, but I relaxed a little and felt my lips pull into a smile.

"Nothing… You can leave." I replied. Deidara sighed with relief and slipped from the room, the sound of his feet running down the hall after he shut the door. Itachi looked at me with a frown.

"I would have thought those visions would have changed you… Maybe I was wrong…" He murmured, turning to go.

"You stay." I ordered. Itachi halted immediately, his head tilting as he turned to me now.

"I suppose I am to stay and receive a punishment…" He murmured, then faced me fully, coming toward me. I felt a familiar predatory smirk flash across my face as I reached out and took Itachi's hand, making him sit on the bed beside me.

"No," I said at last, making Itachi's obsidian eyes flicker with surprise, "You're not just a sex toy to me, Itachi." Itachi's expression twisted into confusion at first, but it became understanding. I was answering his question. The one he asked before I was out like a light because of his Mangekyo.

"You're not my sex toy, Itachi. I love you… I don't know why I did all those things before… I guess I felt like that it was the only way to prove how much I wanted you, I don't know… But that Hellish nightmare you put me through made me realize how wrong I was to do those things to you without ever saying how much I love you… Though, it did make me question your sanity." I added under my breath. I could see the corners of Itachi's mouth twitching to a smile. I looked at him, studying his lovely features.

I took my chance and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed me to my pleasure. It was smooth and I was glad he was accepting my way of apologizing. I still had to apologize to the others, though, I noted… So the kiss ended and my stare was enough to make Itachi nod. He knew what I wanted to do and I loved him even more.

I got up and dressed in my Akatsuki cloak, leaving the room after Itachi. He went off to dress in his cloak and I went off to find Pein. On the way, I found Kisame struggling to close his door correctly. I waited for a second, then stepped forward. He jumped back when I brushed by him like he had touched fire. I felt a little bad for some reason, but I kicked the bottom of his door straight and pulled it shut, glancing at him. He was looking purplish with a blush.

"Uh, thanks, Madara-sama…"

"Your welcome," I replied, making Kisame blink, "Kisame… There's plenty of fish in the sea, no pun intended." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Plenty of…?" His voice trailed and he seemed to get what I was saying in surprise. I swiftly went past him toward Pein's office. I found it a little sad that now Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori were dead and could not hear my apologies… Although, I'd have a strong feeling Hidan wouldn't accept it. He was such a child…

I knocked on Pein's office door. There was a loud bash from inside, followed by a curse. I raised an eyebrow as I heard footsteps moving toward the door. Pein opened the door and as soon as he did, his face drained of color completely. He looked nothing like the vicious monster from my nightmares. He looked like the little orphan boy I met in the Rain Village. His ringed eyes were wide open, his lips pressed in a thin line. He looked like he was waiting for me to smack him or beat him or rape him…

"Pein… You made Itachi use Mangekyo on me…" I began, carefully, pushing past him into the office. Nothing in the office looked like my nightmare. No bloody wires, no horrible leather straps, nothing, except a wooden desk and a bathroom door… I turned to Pein, who was holding his head down like a whipped dog.

"Madara… I know what I did was unacceptable… I will accept any punishment you wish to give me." He mumbled, though, he sounded a little upset that he was discovered. I felt my lips wanting to smile, but I was trying to keep a straight face.

"No punishment." I stated. Pein jerked his head up, unable to hide his shock.

"No…? But, Madara, I-"

"You were frustrated. You were annoyed. You wanted revenge… You wanted to show me the errors of my ways… Well, now I know what I did to all the others and to you were unacceptable. I deserve more punishment than you or Itachi or anyone else… Although, I think Itachi really gave me a scare." I admitted, shrugging. Pein tilted his head.

"What did he show you?" He asked nosily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I apologized, but that doesn't mean you can be nosy." I replied dryly. Pein blushed shamefully.

"I didn't… I apologize-"

"Calm down, I'm not going to bite you." I laughed. Pein relaxed a little, but he was still blushing so cutely. I could barely remember the enraged psychopath from my nightmare now as I watched Pein blush and squirm with shame. Before I left, I kissed Pein warmly on his cheek, making him blush more.

My, my… I wonder if he really does like me like he did in my nightmare…

I walked from the room to the kitchen, where I savored a lovely dinner. I ate every last bit, almost afraid it'd be taken away. Sure, I couldn't die, but the nightmare taught me that there were worse things than death. When I returned to my room, I was greeted with a very nice gift…

Itachi was sprawled out on my bed, holding a book over his head. He glanced at me out the corner of his eye curiously. I could tell he what he was expecting. He expected me to pounce on him like I might have done a week ago. Instead, I slid off my cloak and got on the bed beside him, peering up at the book he was reading.

"What're you reading?" I asked. Itachi stared at me blankly for a moment, but I could see a smile in his eyes as he turned to face his book again.

"Chakra control…" He began to explain his book, seeing pretty pleased with himself for changing me… Or maybe he didn't. After all, it was hard to pay attention to his words with his precious little mouth moving like that… So beautifully…

THE END

****

**A/N: And that's it for **_**Madara's Master**_** folks! Yea… It was a short last chapter, but I'm satisfied with it ending like this. I hope you guys are okay with the ending…**

**Madara: It was random… Buuuut, I like the part about Itachi's mouth-**

**Itachi: Be quiet.**

**Tsukuyomi: xD Anyway… Madara?**

**Madara: Right! Without further adieu, this story is finished, though, your reviews are still greatly appreciated!**


End file.
